He Only Knew He Loved Her When He Let Her Go
by SalvationNaLu
Summary: Natsu Is being overprotective about Lucy and gets hurt while doing so. How does Lucy react to this? read to find out (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! So I know I haven't finished The New Girl, but if you've seen the update note then you know why I'm starting this while I'm still working on that one. I find the nickname I gave this story amusing HOKHLHWHLHG (try Pronouncing that!) Its just the first letters of each word in the title. Anyway, without further adieu here's the first chapter**

* * *

I sat at the bar with my head laying on the table, I was quite a bit annoyed and bored. *Sigh* "What's wrong Lucy" A familiar face with a sweet smile asked me with a bit of worry in her eyes

"Natsu's being overprotective again, this time he didn't even let me go on the damn mission!" Mira looked at me with a sad smile and put the cup she was cleaning down

"He's just worried about you Lucy." I lifted my head off the counter and weakly smiled back

"I know but he's going too far, it's not like I'm helpless I may not be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail but I can take care of myself." Mira nodded and handed me the milkshake I had ordered a while ago. I sat there sipping on the strawberry milkshake 'It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything why does he act like this?' Mira walked back over to me after she handed someone a dish they had ordered.

"The job he took was a tough one but it wasn't too far away he should be back soon..." She trailed off and started talking about Natsu always winning a fight but I just stared blankly at the wall behind her and drank my milkshake. Soon I was finished with my strawberry treat and put some money on the counter, by this time Mira had noticed me not really paying any attention to her and walked away. I was about to go home and just work on my novel for the day since I heard Mira mentioning something about Natsu being back tomorrow, but decided to go shopping instead. I headed into town remembering a store Erza suggested.

'Erza was right this place is awesome it has a ton of great clothes' I ended up buying a few dresses, shorts, tops, and a new pair of boots, It was now evening and I decided to head home. I ate dinner and then brushed my teeth and hair, once I was finished with that it was late in the afternoon so I decided to work on my novel for awhile... 'I was able to finish a chapter of my book!' I noticed it was dark outside now, so I went to bed. 'Natsu will be back tomorrow...' was the last thing I thought before drifting off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I took a long shower and put my hair in a side ponytail with a black ribbon, I then brushed my teeth and went to my closet to take out my clothes to wear... I decided to wear one of the dresses I bought the day before it was a white strapless dress with a thin translucent fabric with a floral pattern that connected the top part and the bottom I also wore some black flats and black leggings. 'I really love this dress!' I took my keys and started for the guild, walking on the rim of the road by the stream like I always did I started thinking. 'Natsu started being overprotective after the Grand Magic Games... Did I do something that portrays me as weak?' I pondered over this and hardly noticed I was at the guild hence for I almost walked face first into the door. I automatically headed for the bar stool next to Erza and Gray and sat down Erza noticing me looked up from her strawberry cake she was about to say hi but she stopped mid word "Is something wrong Erza?" Gray looked over with the same action and reaction I looked at them confused "Guys?"

Finally Erza spoke up "Are you going on a date Lucy?" I was even more confused now I shook my head to answer no "I was just wondering well because you're dressed all fancy" Gray was still staring I looked over to him and smiled he turned away quickly as if he was trying to hide something

"I just bought some new clothes yesterday so I wanted to wear a set" Erza nodded and turned back to her cake "Mira can you make me a milkshake?" She nodded and went for the counter... 'I guess today's gonna be another boring day." Mira soon walked over with my strawberry treat and handed it to me. I sat there similar to yesterday but also listening for the trademark I'M BACK shout from a certain obnoxious mage. I heard the door slam open, so I turned around only to have my smile fade. It was Happy and he was crying while holding Natsu, he had cuts and was bruised all over. Mira, Team Natsu, and I ran to him as quickly as we could, followed by some guild members. Erza and Mira quickly took him from Happy and brought him to the infirmary, Happy flew straight towards me and hugged me and continued crying "Happy what happened?" I said while petting his head I was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working well.

He looked up at my face "I don't know Lucy! We finished a-and he just collapsed on the way home!" I started walking to the infirmary as I continued to comfort him. When I entered I explained what Happy told me to the group. I noticed Wendy was starting to struggle while healing him, soon she started to bandage him for all the cuts.

"I believe he's been poisoned, But I did all I could he has to fight the rest off himself." Mira and Wendy left and were soon followed by Gray and Erza. I sat there staring at Natsu while Happy was slowly falling asleep on him. I held his hand in mine, tears began forming in my eyes 'If only I was stronger! You would have let me go!' Happy was now fast asleep and the tears began flowing freely on my face.

"I'll become stronger... Strong enough to protect you and everyone else I care about! I don't care if it takes years I will become one of the strongest if not the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail!" I quickly made myself presentable and left the guild. On my way home I started thinking on how I should train 'I know I need to improve both physical power and magic power.' If I was going to get the result I wanted I would need to train for at least two years. 'That's a long time away... I'm sure they will find a way to handle it.' I was now at my doorstep. I entered and contemplated if I should call Virgo to carry some of things. 'If I want to become physically stronger I need to carry all my things myself.' However I did call out Loke **(Loki? I'm not sure)**

He appeared with a bright flash of light "Yes Lucy?" He asked with a worried expreshion after all he had been able to see what I did from the spirit world.

I looked at him sadness written all over my face 'I really don't want to do this but if I want to become stronger...' "I just needed to tell you that I won't be calling any spirits out unless I absolutely need too... However if you must you can come out yourselves to talk to me. I'm sorry..." looked at him with a sad smile.

He looked speechless and sighed "I'm guessing you want me to tell this to the others?" I nodded as he left to go back I walked to my room and gather some clothes and other things I might need like a tent. *Sigh* I went into the back of my closet and grabbed some saved up money 'If I want to be able to pay my rent for at the most three years I will need at least 2,520,000 Jewels! I don't even know if I have that much saved up! I guess I'll just have to count.' I sat there and counted my money for about an half hour 'It cut close but it's a miracle I have, 2,730,000 Jewels saved up! That leaves me with 210,000 Jewels for the trip. I gathered all the things I had taken out earlier and placed them in a bag along with some nicer clothes just incase 'I guess I better get changed into travel clothes. I entered my almost empty closet now and piked out a pair of gray shorts, brown boots, and a orange tank top. 'I guess this will have to do. now to the most undesirable part the letters...' I headed to my desk and took out five papers and envelope and wrote the names of the corresponding names on them Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy, and Mira... It took me about two hours to do this. 'Now it's time to go check in with master.' I grabbed the money for rent and left my house. I was looking down the entire way there contemplating if this was really the right thing to do. Once again I hardly noticed I had made it to the guild. I put on a fake smile and headed for the master's office.

I was now in front of the door 'I can do this!' I knocked on the door with hesitation "Come in!" I heard a tired voice announce. I entered and saw a look of confusion on his face 'Surely he had been told about the incident with Natsu.' "Yes dear?" The small man in front of me said.

I mustered all the mental strength I could and looked him strait in the eye with a determined face yet I still stuttered a bit "I-I wish to leave th-the guild... Of course not at a permanent stand point." I saw a short glimpse of shock on his face but he quickly regained composure.

"May I ask why my child, and for how long?" I was certain he was upset about this I don't blame him for wanting to know why I would have wanted to know too after all.

I looked at him for about half a minute thinking about how I should word this 'I don't want to make it seem like it was Natsu's fault.' "Well, first of all I would be leaving for about two to three years. Secondly I would be leaving because I need to train i-if I don't want to have what happened to Natsu happen again... Also please don't blame him for this it was my choice. One last thing could you make sure my rent gets paid on time each month its 70,000 Jewel." I said the last part handing him a large stack of money " This should last for three years "Oh sorry there is another thing don't tell my team that I left let them find out for themselves I left letters at my house..." He looked at me for awhile before he snapped out of it

"And you really want to do this?" I nodded with that I got up and started leaving once more "Wait." I turned around to see him holding his finger up he had a sad look on his face, I copied his movement as a single tear fell from my eye I turned around and left his office. I walked down the stairs and took one last look around the entire guild 'This is the last time I will see the guild for at least two years' I left making sure I was alone. Once I was home I gathered all the things I had packed and took some water for the trip. I left with fear and sadness in my heart I would surely miss it here.

I was now long gone to a point with no return I had left Magnolia a few hours ago it was now late afternoon 'Darn I had hoped to at least get a bit of training in today... 'I wonder how long it will take them to find the letters... No matter I need to set up camp before it gets dark' I had decided on the way here only to use hotels if absolutely necessary as for I had not traveled with much money. I was now in a tent with a sleeping bag in the middle of a forest hours of travel away from Magnolia 'I hope they will understand...' I drifted off to sleep with this thought in my head, yet my night wouldn't be as quiet as I had hoped as for a severely damaged Natsu and my friends kept finding a way into my dreams.

I woke up with only a fraction of the dream in my memories. It was still early when I awoke, the sun had still been rising when I looked out. The first thing I did was change into another pair of shorts and another top I then Brushed my teeth and hair and put it up in a normal pony tail, I decided to keep up my camp for a while since I had found a nice clearing with a small pond and some hills along with a flat area which would be good for training. 'I guess I'll start with physical training. I really have no idea how to do this.' *Sigh* 'I guess I'll just run around for a bit.' Not wanting to come short and make the training useless I ignored the pain in my side once I had run for a bit. I stopped a half hour later 'I think I ran about four miles!' I didn't want to take a break though so I just drank some water. 'If I keep going like this I'll run out of water, I hope I didn't forget to pack a water filter.' I once again was lost on what to do for training ' I guess I can climb some trees? UHG I really need to make a plan tonight!' I began climbing different trees and trying to jump from branch to branch without falling, I did this for another hour. 'It's still long before noon. Although this will help with endurance and speed It won't help much if I need to fight with my fists, I need someone to train with...' I began thinking and the only real choice left was the last thing I wanted to do 'Not calling my spirits out was short lived... But I won't gain much without doing this.' I went back to my tent and dug around in the bag and found my key ring 'I guess Loke would be the logical choice...' I pulled his key off of the ring I was going to use it frequently after all I exited the tent.

I was quite embarrassed summoning him the day after I told him I wouldn't unless necessary. 'This is important right?' I thought to myself. I pointed his key out and summoned him, He appeared half a second later with a bright flash. "Yes Lucy? Is someone attacking?" I shook my head in a no motion he looked quite confused.

*Sigh* "I'm sorry to ask this after I told you I probably wouldn't summon you but I need to learn how to fight with my hands..." He looked quite shocked I probably would have been shocked too Celestial wizards don't normally know how to fight hand to hand combat. "To clarify I would like you to be my sparring partner and if possible help me out when I want to do any strength gaining activity" He now smiled and covered his mouth trying not to laugh "It's not funny!" I shouted at him. 'What makes this funny!?'

"Sure Lucy I'll help you train." With that he began telling me good ways to increase my strength, sense we were in a secluded forest all I could do was throw logs and rocks and lift logs and rocks 'Really all this has to do with rocks and logs! I guess I was the one to ask him for help.' I began with a decent sized rock about half my size, and lifted it over and over again for an entire hour. My arms were sore to no end and I still had half the day to go I began throwing slightly smaller logs to my surprize I made it quite far. The first went for five feet and I noticed that my motion was completely off once I fixed that the second one doubled and the the third made it slightly farther I continued this for another hour all of the logs landing within ten to fifteen feet. It took all my strength not to just fall over right there and then Loke seemingly noticed this and walked over to stop me. "I think you should take a break." I nodded and had a drink of water 'He's been out of his gate for over two hours now...' I was about to ask him if he needed to go back but he stopped me with talking himself "You're doing good someone might think you had been secretly training at your own house..." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

We sat there for another minute before I broke the silence "Are you okay Loke? You've been out of the spirit world for over two hours." I looked at him worried He just smiled 'He looked fine yeah but its Loke not any other spirit.'

"Are you mocking me? Remember I've been out of the spirit world for over two years once. I'm fine." I nodded and stood up the I put my things away ' I had felt a lot better now'

I finished packing up and walked back over to him "Let's mock fight then I'll send you back for a few days" he stood up and got ready but he noticed how I stood and chuckled "What's so funny?" He walked over to me

"When you said you wanted to learn how to fight you really did mean everything didn't you, you won't even be able to bring down a five year old with that stance." 'did he just say a five year old could beat me!?' I puffed out my cheeks and huffed and was about to start screaming at him but he stopped me when he grabbed my leg and moved it my face turned red

"W-what are you doing?!" He looked up and noticed my face and laughed once more

"I'm just fixing your stance relax" *Sigh* 'He could have warned me!' He continued moving my limbs around and stepped back once he had finished "Ok that should do try remembering that" I looked up and down at myself trying to remember how he placed me I nodded after about a minute "Ok come at me the best you can." At first that shocked me but then I remembered that he had fought a lot longer than me so I did as I was told and ran at him and tried to kick him in the gut I felt it hit something 'Why didn't he doge!' He was now laying on the ground I may not be strong but that sort of kick can knock almost anyone to the ground. I knelt beside him worried.

"Are you ok?" I grabbed his arm and helped him up

"Yeah I just forgot you had a strong kick." *Sigh* 'How long has he known me?' "Ok again this time try punching." I did as told once more this time he took a few hits and was fine but he dodged most of them. We continued for this for two hours with short lectures in between of him fixing how I move in each one.

At the end of the two hours I was actually at a fairly even ground with him, but then again He was holding back and I wasn't I could now block fairly well and my punches had more speed and power to them. "If you continue Like this then you won't need two years of training." He laughed so did I

"Your forgetting I plan on improving my magic too." he sighed and nodded. It was now fairly late I guessed about fiveish in the afternoon "Thanks Loke I plan on calling you back out in a few days ok?"

"Yeah anytime... just make sure to take at least a day of rest every now and then?" He looked at me worried

"Don't worry I will not overexert myself" he had a look of relief on his face and he left with the second flash of light that day. I went back into the tent into my back I grabbed a towel, some sleep clothes, soap, conditioner, shampoo, my empty water bottles, and began looking if I packed my water filter, luckily I did 'Ok great I can fill up my water and clean myself!' I headed over to the small pond I had found earlier and first filled my water then undressed myself and entered the water it was refreshing not too cold and not warm either 'Perfect! I was exhausted but this will help.' I began singing a song I had heard in town somewhere

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
 **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
 **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

 **You see her when you close your eyes**  
 **Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
 **Everything you touch surely dies**

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
 **Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
 **Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

 **Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
 **But never to touch and never to keep**  
 **Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep**

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**  
 **Well you let her go**

 **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **And you let her go**

I finished up my hair when the song ended 'I love this song.' I walked out of the water and put on my towel I dried myself off then put on the second pair of clothes I brought with me. Once I was back at the tent I began thinking about what my plan should be I couldn't have it be a disaster like today was I sat for an hour making a chart ok

 **Day one: Train speed and endurance**

 **Day two: Train strength and fighting with Loke**

 **Day three: Train Magic**

 **Day four Day: Train Magic**

 **Day five: Rest**

 **repeat**

*Sigh* 'I guess I mixed up day one and two the first week, oh well I'll just train speed and endurance tomorrow! It's gonna be another long day tomorrow I better get some sleep!' Before I did though I took out a calendar I had grabbed at home and checked off today 'I'm lucky I had this magic calendar it'll reset once a year is over so I know when two years are done.' With that done I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up immediately worried 'Lucy wasn't at the guild yesterday, I hope she's ok' I went to my closet and put on some clothes 'I know this will be useless since I will probably just strip them off anyway. I really hate that habit!'

I headed out for the guild even more worried remembering that dragon boy still hadn't woken up yesterday... I walked in and knew I was late since everyone without a job had been there everyone except Lucy 'Did something happen to her?' I questioned myself as I went to sit next to Erza "Hey Erza do you think we should go check on Lucy she hasn't been here in two days and with what happened to Natsu who knows wh-"

She cut me off "Yes! I was going to ask you to come with me today anyways." This surprised me I mean yeah she would be worried but she seemed almost excited to go check on her

"Okay then let's go." She stood up and dragged me with her as she ran way too fast for my comfort we were at her house within minutes we knocked on the door but no one answered the rang a new sense of fear through me Erza quickly busted down the door and ran into her room and searched every were. I noticed some letters on her desk with our names on it. "Erza come in here I found something." She quickly ran in and looked at me and then the desk she then grabbed the letter with her name on it opened it as I did the same I read what it said ignoring Erza in the backgrow throwing a fit about something.

 **Gray,**

 **I don't want you to worry about me so I left these letters, I need you to know that I'm ok and that I won't be coming back for at least two years. Now before you freak out or anything I'm only on a training trip, and everything is done my house is paid for the time I'm gone I have all the things I need etc.**

 **Now I also don't want you to blame anyone for this okay? I chose this because I wanted to be able to protect my friends instead of being the one protected. One last thing I need you to know that you are like an older brother to me, so don't change too much while I'm gone okay? Thank you for always being there I know two years is a long time but please understand.**

 **Love, Lucy**

Tears started to form i my eyes and I noticed Erza had already begun crying, so I let myself cry 'Two years!? Thats too long! Lucy I-we all need you here!' The woman I loved just ran away for two years, and she had just brother-zoned me too...

* * *

It was the second day of my training I once again got up early and put on a similar set of clothes as yesterday. 'I'm gonna run like I did yesterday but to make it harder maybe I should put on some sort of weights.' I ended up tieing two large rocks to my legs. I decided to find a trail to run on instead of just running around the clearing like I did yesterday, so I did. I soon found a long but slim trail in the woods I ran along it twice before I began feeling tired, I ran along the tail four more times to push the limit before heading back to my camp. About half way back I noticed a leather book on the ground I walked over to it and picked it up. It looked almost like a field journal I turned it around and Noticed some writing on the side panel all it said was Charter 'I'm guessing that's the name, but then who's the author?' When I opened it I was shocked it was setup like survival notes but it was about ancient magic... I flipped to the first page to try and see if they had put a way to find a certain section, sure enough there was a table of context I read through it and there were surprising amount subjects. I decided to take it with me it might be useful.

Once I was back at my tent I placed the book in it and bet out to start training again 'Next up is climbing trees.' I decided to keep the rocks on my legs to make it more challenging I did this for two hours this time 'That's about it for today!' I was elated it would be a day that I could do things other than train. When I got back I noticed my food was low so I went out to gather some fruit, berries, and nuts. I gathered a surprising amount. 'This place is perfect I might just make it a permanent base its secluded enough to where my friends cant find me but not too far away from town in case I need something. I ate a lunch of fruit and nuts that day. After I finished my food I decided to look through that book again, I looked at the table of context once more trying to find anything of use to me and then I noticed it Summoning Magic Page 173 'That sounds about right.' I opened to page 173 and read through it, but I only got to about sentence three when I was utterly shocked. 'Did I read this right?! Summoning a GOD!? This has to be a joke!' I continued to read the page, but was only shocked more with each sentence. 'So if I interpreted this correctly if I do this I can summon a god and from there on out the god's and my choices decide what happens? Okay if I do decide to do this what are the negatives one it's evil two the wrath of a god will be bestowed upon me good points one I get to meet a god two the god will help me and three nothing happens would be a good point in my opinion.' I thought over the points for hours 'UGH I just can't make up my mind!' *Sigh* 'I guess I'll see tomorrow.' I got ready to bathe in the pond once more.

I made it back to my tent and noticed it was starting to become dark 'So much for free time...' I grabbed my calendar and crossed of the square for today then crawled in my sleeping bag I was mentally exhausted 'Summoning a god huh?' was the last thing my brain managed to conjure up before I drifted to sleep.

I woke early once more 'Waking up early is starting become a habit.' suddenly all the events of yesterday came rushing back to me 'Oh yeah thats right I was going to try and summon a god today...' I stood up and got dressed and ate some fruit and water for breakfast. 'I guess it's time' I grabbed the book and my keys just in case 'Okay lets see large open area check Celestial wizard check the book check okay... so I lay the book in front of me and chant I who as found the Charter am now wishing to see the god of space the god of spirits the god of time itself I beckon thee to my side! Open gate of the Goddess! that sounds a lot like the first time you summon a spirit... I guess I just have to try it, also it's a Goddesses?'

'Okay I think I'm ready!' "I who as found the Charter am now wishing to see the god of space the god of spirits the god of time itself I beckon thee to my side! Open gate of the Goddess!" Suddenly it was almost as if the sky itself had made way for the sun, after the flash a short heat wave took over 'H-Had this actually worked?!' I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a beautiful young woman dressed in nothing but robes floating in front of me.

I sat there shocked 'I-I just summoned a goddess?!' "So someone has managed to summon me? It had been a great number of years since the charter has fallen into the hands of someone worthy of summoning me. Tell me child what is your name?" I stared at her with widened eyes as her voice rung over the entire clearing as if it were echoing across the entire nation.

"M-my name is Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled at me, a smile intended to look sweet but still managed to look frightening

"Tell me why have you summoned me here?"

I started sweating 'How do I tell A goddess I summoned her for no reason?!' "I-I don't know myself" she started laughing

"You certainly are an amusing one! I think I will take you under my wing. Now child don't be afraid. I am known by many names, but you can call me Geazul" She stretched her hand out toward me signaling for me to take it. **(A/N you pronounce it by saying the letter G and the zul as in blue in spanish azul G-zul which brings me to how I got the name I just took the words blue and gem and mixed them together.)**

And so I took her hand the sensation was unlike anything I had felt before it was weird yet amazing. I blinked and suddenly we were somewhere else it looked as if we were in the clouds themselves "If you don't mind me asking what keys do you have?" She asked me with a sweet smile

I pulled my key chain out from my pocket and showed them too her "All twelve Zodiac keys." She stared at me **(A/N Oh No another one! In this story lets just say she had found all of the rest with Angle form the Oración Seis)**

"Oh my that certainly is something! All to more reason for me to train you!" I looked at her my eyes widened once more. 'D-did she just say she would train me?!' I was internally cheering 'That would take care of magic training.' I couldn't help but start giggling. "What do you find so funny Lucy?" she said with a confused look.

I quickly composed myself "It's just that I was on a training trip when I found a book called Charter and hence for here I am" She smiled at me and walked closer to me.

"I see my child I am sure you are very busy shal we work out a schedule?" I looked shocked once more 'I would have expected her to just say this day that day and this day.'

I cleared my throat "Geazul May I ask you something?" she simply nodded "What exactly are you planning on teaching me?"

She looked amused once more "Why God-Slaying Magic silly!" For what seemed the hundredth time that day my eyes widened 'Me a god slayer!?" "So shall we work out that schedule I talked about?"

I nodded "Well, actually I had something in mind what I was planing to do from the start was two days of physical training two days of Magic training and then one day break." She smiled once more.

"That sounds good too me you can handle the physical stuff I would say and I teach you the magic! By the way what day would you be at today?"

"That would be the first day of magic training." I smiled

"well then let's not waste any time and get right into it!" Suddenly there was another flash of light and it felt as if power was flowing into my body from every curve and every corner of my body... 'W-what is happening?!'

* * *

 **Okay that's all for now! that was a very long chapter about 6,500 words! Now most of you know that this is a Lucy runs away and trains comes back bla bla bal bal... story and if you noticed it isn't very traditional because she was till noticed and not hated and all that when she left I just wanted something more original! So I hope you guys like it. Also I know I said Gray loved her but It's still a NaLu story!**

 **I do not own the song Passenger does and it is called Let Her go**

 **I do not own The picture for this Fan Fic**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So before I start I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to be finishing The New Girl after I finish this story, the reason for this is that I am excited about this story I am hyped to write my own story! (Thats new.) But anyways lets start!**

* * *

I woke up in the the guild infirmary, and it felt like I had slept for days. 'Why am I in the infirmary?' I stood up and left the room. The second I opened the door all eyes were on me, I hardly noticed my friends rushing towards me as I looked over the guild they all looked either sad or angry... 'What's going on?' Gray was the first to reach me. 'Oh great the stripper.' Erza, Mira, and Wendy soon followed all of them except wendy glared at me. "What's going on?" And then I noticed Lucy wasn't here. "Whe-"

Erza cut me off "Lucy's gone... or at least for two years" Her glare intensified but, all I could do was stand there shocked 'Lucy's gone?! What happened?'

"Will someone tell me what happened? Why was I in the infirmary?"

This time gray answered with a scowl on his face "You passed out on your way home and Happy had to carry you here apparently you were poisoned, you've been out for about three days now... And then L-" Erza cut him off with her hand and handed me a small envelope it had my name written on it in neat letters. I carefully opened it and pulled out the paper it smelt like salt, like tears... I read the paper

 **Natsu,**

 **I want you to know before you read this that I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this...**

 **I need to tell you that I made this choice myself, I went on a training trip so you won't be seeing me for a while. It was obvious you portrayed me as weak it's the only reason you wouldn't let me go... and the reason you got hurt. I just couldn't stand to think that it might be my fault you got hurt. Once I'm back I will be stronger, I won't allow anyone to get hurt anymore because of me.**

 **Love, Lucy**

I scrunched the paper up and ran out of the guild toward Lucy's house 'You idiot Lucy! I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing you die again... That's why...' I was now at her house I entered through the window and frantically tried to catch her scent. 'Nothing.' My legs buckled beneath me as I started to cry 'Just please don't get hurt... please.' "I let you go..."

* * *

"W-what was that just now Geazul?" She tried to hold in laughter 'What's so funny?' Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"S-sorry it's just your face!' She continued laughing, and I eventually joined her realizing I must look absolutely hilarious. "Okay all joke aside Let's start your training!" I looked at her and nodded. 'She seems like she has a personality of Mavis and Natsu mixed together. I might just have fun with this!' as I began training. I was surprised at the effectivity of her training when all she did was tell me to recite spells and destroy things with them. It seemed like days had passed when Geazul told me to call it quits for the day and handed me a key "Use this when you want to train again Lucy." She had a serious expression on her face 'That's new.' I nodded as she sent me back to my world, it was now dark I went straight for my tent and crossed out the date, then went to bed. 'It's going to be this over and over again for two years? I hope Natsu's ok.' I fell asleep quickly as for I was exhausted

* * *

 **~Six Months Later~**

* * *

It's been six months since she left, five months since I realised I loved her... Three months since I began interacting with others, one month since I stopped looking for her as much. I have reverted to my normal personality for the most part, but there are always those days when I just can't leave her house when I visit it. People tell me she'll be back and I know she will but, the process is just too much... I have gotten stronger refusing to fall behind it's the second driving force that makes me get up in the morning, the first is waiting for the day she comes back the day I can see Lucy again.

* * *

It has now been six months since I left Geazul is now more like one of my guild mates than a teacher, my magic is extraordinarily better, I can now defeat Loke if I try. My hair has grown quite a bit and I have grown just the slightest bit taller. My camp is still in the large clearing I found on the first day.

"Lucy snap out of it!"

"Oh.. Sorry Loke." I was on my break day and I had called Loke out to go on a walk with me in a nearby town "Hey how about we go eat something! I have only been eating nuts and berries for six months it's starting to show on my skin!" I wasn't lying it has been I am now a lot paler than when I first left "I need to get winter clothes too!"

"You know Lucy you would have meat if you would go hunting once in awhile all you do is train." I could see the worry in his eyes and I know why, it was because all I had been doing was training and It was starting to take its toll on my body. 'It's funny I said I wouldn't over exert myself but here I am.'

I looked at him for awhile *Sigh* "If it makes you feel better I'll take a break and sleep in a hotel for a week."

He looked up and smiled "Thanks." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into a restaurant. Me and Loke were already close friends but now he's creeping up behind Natsu and he's ready to jump him from behind to take his spot as my best friend.

It's been four months since I stopped trying to stick by what I said about calling out my spirits, I don't make them work but I call them out to talk. 'It gets pretty lonely without my friends.' Once we finished eating I dragged him along with me to buy clothes. "Hey Loke what do you think of this jacket?" I held up a thick black winter jacket he looked at it up and down

and then took it from my hand "It's ok but it won't keep you very warm." I looked at him with confusion as he took a dark brown leather coat with fur lining of a rack 'But it's so thick.' "You need to think about the inside of the jacket too." He handed me the one he just took of the rack "This one will do a better job."

I smiled 'He always thinks about me.' "Thanks Loke!" I grabbed some thick pants, snow boots, a hat, and gloves "Are these fine?" I showed them to him he nodded 'It's ganna be a close cut if I want to be able to sleep in a hotel 'I might need to start taking jobs somehow I walked to the cashier and bought the items "Ok Loke I'm gonna pack my things at my camp and find a hotel." I waved him goodbye and left

"Wait I'll help you!" I turned around 'Is something bothering him?'

"Okay..." We started to walk to my campsite. About half way I noticed Loke starting to fidget around. "Is something wrong Loke?" He looked at me with a nervous smile"

"Uhh... No everything's just fine!"

"I don't believe you." He looked at me once again but he was even more nervous

"Fine! We're all worried, you're working way too much your body won't be able to handle it much longer!" I looked up at him 'I feel fine I don't know what he's talking about'

"But Loke I feel fine, you do-" He cut me off

"You may feel fine but we can tell you were talking about your skin?! Yeah that's not just not enough proteins! Your slowly killing yourself!" My eyes widened at that statement

"I'm fine Loke! I need to keep going I can't stop! It was my fault Natsu got hurt!" I started crying those were memories I've been trying to bury. Loke hugged me

"It's not your fault. It's not like you poisoned him or made him go on that job." I sobbed continued to sob into his shoulder "Just promise me you'll take longer breaks like the one you're about to take. You don't even need to go to a hotel just relax for a bit every once in awhile." I nodded

"In the end I'm still weak..." He pulled away to look me in the eyes

"Don't say that! you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for." With that we continued to walk to my camp every now and then a tear escaped my eye

Once we were there He helped me pack up my things and I noticed it felt a lot lighter than when I left Magnolia "I guess the strength training worked." He smiled and so did I 'He's right I'm not acting normal I need to take it easy.' We walked to a hotel and the he left with a bright flash of light I entered and went to the front desk "One room for seven days please."

The clerk gave me a key"That'll be 55,000 Jewels." I looked quite surprised. 'That's really cheap! Oh well better for me!' I headed towards the staircase, and started heading to my room. I was around the first corner of the staircase when I heard familiar voices three to be exact. 'Is that Erza, Natsu, and Gray!' The color drained from my face as I poked my head around the corner and sure enough it was them.

I turned around quickly ready to run to my room when I heard him. "I SMELL LUCY!" With that I ran with full speed 'I need to make it to my room before he finds me!' I hadn't realised it but I was crying I only noticed when a drop landed on my shoe. 'Darn those increased senses of his! Ugh! I can't talk much I have them now too!' I was now standing in front of my room I quickly went to unlock it 'Darn these locks!' I was listening for footsteps signaling that he was following me and of course they were getting louder by the second 'STUPID DOOR OPEN ALREADY!' I was losing patience quickly I was about to smash it open when I heard him turn the corner "LUCY!" He was now running straight at me. 'UGH! Forget it!' I turned to face the pink haired boy now running even faster 'He hasn't changed at all...' He was now about five feet away but I stood my ground 'I'll just have to deal with it and not go back no matter what, I can't tell them about my god-slaying either.' Natsu lunged for me I easily dodged it. 'I have never been so glad about running all those laps with rocks on my feet!' I was now noticeably faster than him. I noticed Gray and Erza were now heading up the stairs too... 'This is gonna suck!' Natsu lunged to give me a hug again this time I let him catch me. I pried him off moments later and opened my door 'Oh _NOW_ you open!'

I went inside and was closely followed by my team I sat on the bed provided. "I'm not going back." I said coldly "I don't care what you do." I followed and Erza tried to use the obvious method of scaring me with one of her glares. 'Nice try it doesn't work I know full well I could handle you if I went full out.'

Natsu sighed "Well, then fight me if I win you go back if you win we let you stay." I smiled at this 'But I can't let them know my magic just yet...'

I cleared my throat "Okay but under two conditions one no magic two I chose where we fight." They all looked at me like I was insane 'They have no idea!' I chuckled under my breath but they didn't miss it.

"What's so funny Lucy?" I looked at my pink haired questioner and smiled.

"I haven't just been picking daisies you know." He smiled and nodded

"Okay then prove it fight me now." I raised an eyebrow stood up and started walking motioning with my hand for them to follow me and so they did. I was going to lead them to the clearing I had been training in. The whole way there they were filling me in on things that had happened so far but I hardly paid them any attention 'I want to see his reaction after the fight!'

I hardly noticed we made it there but stopped once I smelled the pond 'That thing still stinks!' "Okay we're here. Oh and Natsu don't hold back okay?" He nodded noticeably surprised "I guess Erza can be the referee." She nodded.

My heart was racing I can finally truly test my power. Erza was counting down from ten and an aura was forming around me my state of mind changed "One... GO!"

At that second I began running and I could see Natsu's face as I disappeared from his vision "Hey where'd you go!"

I laughed at this and before he could spin his head "Behind you dumbass!" and I punched him in the back he was sent straight into a tree.

Gray and Erza looked at me shocked "L-Lucy wins the fight!" Erza shouted at that my aura disappeared and I ran straight for Natsu to check if he was okay I was there within seconds 'I told him not to hold back.' I snickered at the hypocritical statement to my surprise this one went unnoticed. I quickly used some of my newfound magic to heal him before my friends came here.

"Sorry Natsu!" He sat up at my statement he looked at me and then too Erza.

"You're just as scary as Erza now!" Gray laughed

"For once I agree with him Fairy Tail now has a third female demon in its ranks!" Me and Erza glared at both of them and they both scooched back about ten feet 'Hey that's actually pretty fun!' "But I don't understand why you haven't come back yet." I could tell that they were scared even if they know I wouldn't hurt them.

I put my face about one inch away from Gray's face and tried to decipher his expression I looked it over and it was red and his eyes were wide. "Because I need to train to control myself, I mean look you're so scared your face is red! and Natsu's angry because I beat him." Erza chuckled "What's so funny?"

She looked up. "I don't think that's why Natsu's angry or why Gray's red."

"I don't get it... Whatever." I began walking back to the town and they followed.

* * *

"Sorry Natsu!" I looked up at her and sat up 'Man Lucy's gotten a lot stronger apparently even stronger than me!'

"You're just as scary as Erza now!" Gray was laughing at what I had said 'What's the strippers problem!'

"For once I agree with him Fairy Tail now has a third female demon in its ranks!" I looked up at Gray 'Is the world about to end or something?' Both Lucy and Erza glared at us I jumped back 'Good job popsicle!' "But I don't understand why you haven't come back yet." 'Isn't that ob-' I was stopped in mid thought at what just happened 'Is Lucy going to kiss him!?' My face turned red with anger 'I know Gray likes her, but he knows I like her too so does Erza!' But Lucy didn't go further than an inch, I continued to watch the scene 'If she doesn't stop soon I'll stop her!'

Lucy began talking and moved away from his face I was majorly relieved. "Because I need to train to control myself, I mean look you're so scared your face is red! and Natsu's angry because I beat him." Erza chuckled and I know why she did I would have laughed in her position too. "What's so funny?"

I looked to Erza hoping she won't tell Lucy about the fact that a lot of guy in Fairy Tail liked including me and Gray."I don't think that's why Natsu's angry or why Gray's red." 'At least she didn't go right out and tell her we liked her.'

"I don't get it... Whatever." It was another moment of relief. Lucy started walking down the path we came from and we followed. 'I know I'll sneak up behind her and surprise attack her!' I started grinning as I quietly walked behind he I was now right behind her and positioned myself to attack "Don't even try it Natsu." I walked away 'How did she know!? I was practically silent!' I thought about this for about thirty minutes.

And then it hit me I mentally slapped myself 'The only way she could have heard me is with advanced hearing! Wait... Doesn't that mean she learned Dragon-Slaying magic!?' "LUCY! Where's the dragon!" Everyone except Lucy looked at me confused. 'I guess she gets what I mean.'

She sighed "Natsu I did NOT learn Dragon-Slaying magic!" It was my turn to look confused.

"Then how did you hear me sneak up on you!?" Now she looked nervuse very nervous

"Fine! I didn't learn Dragon-Slaying magic I learned Celestial God-Slaying magic!" Now I looked even more confused 'How on Earthland did she find a god!' she noticed my confusion and apparently knew why, she took out a purple key. 'I thought there were only golden and silver keys.' She opened the gate and instead of some humanoid animal thing it was a floating woman wearing nothing but rags. "Hey Geazul! You know how I told you about my guid? Well, here's my team!"

The woman Smiled brightly "Hello, Lucy's told me so much about you!" We all just stared blankly at the woman.

"Can you please explain what you are apparently Natsu figured out what magic I used to some extent and I had to tell them..." Geazul looked at Lucy and smiled even more.

"Of course! I am the goddess Geazul. Lucy found a charter book stating how to summon me and did so and here we are!" Lucy smiled

"Thanks! You can go back now." Lucy smiled more

"But Luuuuccccyyyy I want to meet your friends!" The 'Goddess' pouted 'She reminds me of me...'

"Some other time sorry!" Lucy then closed the gate.

"I have no clue what just happened! But I don't care!" I said and Lucy sighed and gave me a look saying of course you don't we began walking again and no one mentioned anything about what just happened.

About ten minutes later we were in the town we were staying at "Hey Lucy can we share a room? I don't want to sleep with Ice Princess!" Gray glared at me and I Grinned 'Hah payback's a bitch! Now I get to sleep with Lucy!'

"Whatever, but I need to tell you guys something in the hotel." we walked into the hotel and then into Lucy's room because it was somehow bigger than the one supposed to fit me, Gray, and Erza in it. "Okay so first of all I'm going back with you guys... But only for the S class trials and then for the Grand Magic Games once they are over I'm going back to train. Basicly I'm going back for six months. Secondly I just want to tell you guys that I missed you all a lot while I was training!" I jumped up to hug her and this time she didn't doge but hugged me back soon Erza and Gray joined in while Erza crushed everyone but Lucy.

* * *

After they all hugged me everyone except Natsu left my room 'Why did I let him stay here! There's only one bed!' Natsu sat on the couch in the room 'I can't just let him sleep on that couch it's basically a big chair! He' won't fit on that thing neither will I... Whatever it's just Natsu' *Sigh* "Hey Natsu you can sleep with me on the bed."

His eyes widened "O-okay thanks Luce." He sat next to me on the bed. We sat there doing nothing for awhile 'UGH this is so awkward!'

"Where's Happy?" He looked up and smiled he brought his face next to my ear to whisper.

"He's with Carla." He winked at me.

"Oh, Ohhhhhhhh, OH!" He looked at me and laughed, Apparently I looked funny...

"Natsu did you blame yourself for me leaving?" The atmosphere changed completely.

He looked down "You blamed yourself for me getting hurt..." I understood what he meant, So I grabbed his hand and layed my head on his shoulder.

"Natsu I left because I wanted too, You didn't get hurt on purpose." He sighed and hugged me, But this time it felt different it wasn't a hug a friend just gives you it wasn't like the one with Erza and Gray... It was just different. 'Dam him I was trying not to think about my feelings, But he always has to be like this! Screw it I'll just do it and get it over with if he rejects me that's that.' I pulled him away and took a deep breath, I could feel my face heating up as I put my hands on both sides of his face.

"Lucy?" He looked confused

"Just be quiet for a second." And so he did I brought my face closer to his until our lips touched. I was happy I finally did it I kissed him and now he was kissing me back, But I didn't let it go far before I pulled away and I could tell He was upset. I brought my face close to his ear surprised that I had to tell him this 'I mean he did whisper to me so I assumed he knew.' "You do know there at the door right?" He looked at me shocked.

"WHAT?!" He ran to the door and swung it open "Why were you listening!?" I could see Gray was unhappy about something and Natsu was grinning at it. "Nevermind. So Ice Princess she chose me! Ha!" Gray got up to fight I glared at them both before they stopped.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you made a contest out of me!?" It was hard to keep an angry expresshion and not just go and Laugh. 'This is my chance to get him back for all the times he made fun of me!'

"N-no Lucy well yes but that's just beca-" I started laughing I just couldent hold it in anymore "Wait why are you Laughing?" I was now laying on the ground almost crying

"Payback for all the time you made fun of me! I don't care what you do." I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, and I saw Gray's face contort with anger 'I guess he likes me too.' "Gray try Juvia you guys are perfect for eachother." He sighed and walked out with Erza. This time I made sure They were in there room and the locked the door "Let's go to sleep." I yawned

"Y-yeah." I layed down on the bed as did Natsu with his back facing me. I turned around to face his back and wrapped my arms around him. "L-lucy?!"

"It's fine just let me sleep like this." I could tell his body temperature increase. I brought my face up to his ear "Natsu... I love you." He sat straight up and turned on the light I could tell his face was completely red.

He looked at me and sighed "Lucy what are you trying to do?" I looked at him confused. I thought it over and my face turned an even deeper tone of red than his.

"Oh... Sorry I-I didn't mean to... I really just wanted to hug you... and well, I-I do love you." I buried my face into a pillow trying to calm down.

I heard him sigh as he hugged me "I love you too." Both of us fell asleep like that, happy as could be.

I woke up the next morning lying on top of Natsu and we were tangled up, He was still sleeping "Natsu wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms as I sat up slowly the memories of last night came to me 'Oh... It wasn't a dream.' As soon as Natsu was all the way awake I kissed him and withdrew quickly to get dressed.

I was looking through my bag when he came up behind me and hugged me. "Lucy I'm still tired!" I sighed pulling out three sets of clothing.

I looked over them trying to decide what to wear. "Hey Natsu we're going to the guild today right?" He nodded 'I guess this one will do then." I grabbed a pair of black boots, brown leggings, and white shirt I decided to put my hair up in a side ponytail. 'It's been about five months since I wore my hair like this.' "Let's go get breakfast." His eyes lit up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I grabbed his hand and went to wake up Erza and Gray. We walked into their room Erza was already awake. Natsu was obviously annoyed at Gray "Oi! Ice Princess wake up!" He violently shook Gray, who responded with a punch.

"Guys that's enough and Gray put some clothes on, we need to leave soon." Erza glared at both of them. and they stopped immediately

"I'm going ahead with Natsu." I grabbed his hand again to take him to breakfast knowing he would be grumpy if he didn't get any.

Once we were at the breakfast area we both grabbed some food and sat down to eat Natsu of course with large mountains of food. "I see you haven't changed at all." He looked at me.

"You have changed tho." I nodded. Soon Gray and Erza walked to us and began eating some food they had gathered. "Hey Luce when we get back I want a rematch!"

I smirked "So the whole guild can see? Sure!" Gray chuckled.

Once we finished eating we turned in our keys and headed out. As we were walking down the road to leave town Natsu refused to ride the train so we ended up walking. 'It doesn't mind me anymore but still...' I was walking hand in hand with Natsu when Erza stopped us. "When we get into the guild I want you to wait outside so we can explain the situation to them, and then you guys can have a rematch." I nodded and we continued walking 'I guess it would be a commotion if I returned.'

About four hours later we made it to Magnolia 'Home Sweet Home!' "Hey guys I'm going to unpack my things really quick at my house go ahead to the guild!" I quickly sprinted to my house and unpacked. Once I finished I hurried to the guild, They were still explaining things inside.

"So you're saying Lucy's back?!" I heard Cana shout along with some other people.

"I wanna see her!" Shouted Levy again with some others.

"I'm having a rematch with her before anything!" Natsu retorted and everyone went quiet.

"So you're saying Lucy actually fought you?" Cana said 'Okay that's it I'm going in I don't care what Erza says!' I opened the doors and walked in. I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Okay guys stop! Natsu's right I agreed to have a rematch with him!" They all went quiet and Levy walked up to me.

"Lu-chan! Wait doesn't that mean you won the first round?" I nodded.

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded "Is it really that surprising?!" I pouted as I grabbed Natsu by the arm and dragged him out "Fine I'll prove that I can beat him! Also Natsu this time let's use magic." I smiled as everyone looked at us confused. "Yes, we didn't use magic last time."

Everyone followed us out and Gajeel came to the front "Now this I gotta see!" everyone began placing bets Erza and Gray betting on me whining.

Erza stepped up "I'll be the referee!" I nodded and relaxed before tensing up again getting ready "Ten... Nine" I thought about what attack I should use 'Oh I know! I'll use Feuer and Eis!' I grined "Five... Four" I let the aura from my last battle begin to build "One... GO!"

Natsu's body was engulfed in flames as I began running to his side 'Not gonna work!' I thought 'Okay here I go' "Feuer and Eis Chains of Ohne!" Chains came from the ground and got ahold of Natsu's arms and legs as his fire started to disappear.

"What the hell?!" I ran up to him and signaled the chains to release him then punched him in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Once again Lucy wins!" Natsu was now outside the circle of people

'You know what I'm gonna surprise them even more!' I walked over to where Natsu was lying and helped him up. I began whispering into his ear "Hey Natsu kiss me." He slightly blushed as I grabbed his face and kissed him.

Everyone stared in silence as I kissed Natsu I heard a Levy gasp and with that everyone started cheering. I released him and grabbed his hand, everyone started to surround us asking questions. I snuck out of the crowd to find Levy. "Hey Lu-Chan! You don't tell me you were dating Natsu!"

I turned around and hugged her "I missed you so much! Levy" I pulled away and looked down "Well, actually we aren't technically dating... I kissed him yesterday night and well..." My face turned scarlet thinking about last night. 'The more I think about how I acted the more it makes it look like I tried to seduce him!'

"OH MY GOD LuLu! Did you do _That?!_ " I looked at her wide eyed and shook my head violently turning a deeper shade of red. "Tell me everything!" And so I began explaining everything from the beginning of the six months.

Once I finished telling the story of my life for the past six months I stood up. "Sorry Levy I would love to catch up some more but I came back for a reason I need to take as many jobs as I can, and hard ones at that." She nodded as I went to the request board. 'Let's see any high paying monster killing jobs?' I looked for about five minutes before I found one 'Huh taking down thirty forest Volkens? Sounds easy enough and 100,000 jewels is pretty good.' I walked over to Mira "Hey Mira can I take this job?" She turned around and looked at the job.

"You sure Lucy?"

*Sigh* "Yeah I am a lot stronger now than six months ago." She nodded and wrote something down.

"Have a safe trip!" I left the guild 'This is really close if I'm in luck I can make it back tomorrow since it's only noon.'

* * *

Once I had finally made it out of the crowd I went over to Mira. "Hey you know where Lucy is?" She turned around and smiled.

"You just missed her she went on a job to kill thirty Volkens." I nodded and turned to walk away. "You're not worried about her?" She asked me befor I got away

*Sigh* I turned back around "Mira she's A LOT stronger, Probably just as or stronger than you guys and I suspect that she's been holding back." She nodded and smiled but I could tell she was worried. 'I guess I'll just go on a job too she has the right Idea the S class trials are only one month away!' I walked over to the board and grabbed a random monster killing job and walked to Mira. "Hey Mira I'll go on a job too." I showed her my job and she nodded then wrote something on a paper I waved good bye and headed out.

* * *

 **~After one Month~**

* * *

I've been going on "hard" monster missions for a month now and with each one getting Mira worried. "Hey Lu-Chan are you excited? Master's going to announce the S-Class trial contestants today!"

"You bet I've been working my ass off this past month!" Levy looked at me and sighed "What?"

"I just can't get used to you cursing Lucy." I chuckled and soon Levy joined in.

Soon everyone gathered in the guild hall waiting for master to announce the participants of the S-Class Trials, I was almost bouncing off walls with excitement. "This year's contestants are Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, and Freed Justine!" The entire room broke out with cheers and even some sobs. 'YES! I can become an S-Class wizard!' Levy hugged me and I hugged her back. "Quiet down brats! Helping with the trials this year are Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts! 'Since when was Gildarts back?!' I saw Natsu jump and cheer with some other people *Sigh* 'He's so childish, but that's one reason I like him.' "There will be no partners this year! You have one week to train!" And with that said all the contestants left the guild.

I followed Natsu out and grabbed his arm "Hey Natsu You want to train together?" 'We haven't spent any time together for the past month...'

"Sure Luce!" He dragged me along to a clearing by his house. "What do you want to train first?" I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Well, actually before we do anything I want to do this." I reached up and kissed him and retreated shortly after. "Now that I'm done with that I guess we can start with straight up combat."

He stood there for just a bit processing what just happened. "O-Okay" with that he positioned himself twenty feet away from me "Ready Go!" I lunged at him and stopped before him pretending to go for his legs but flipped over at the last second and landed behind him and grabbed his arm and moved it up his back and pushed him to the floor effectively pinning him to the ground. 'OW! OW! OW!" I let go of him and helped him up "How did you learn to fight like that!?"

"I would spar with Loke and sometimes Taurus." He shied

"I guess we can go again."

I ended up beating him nineteen out of twenty times only losing once because he "accidentally" grabbed my chest. He was laying flat on the ground exhausted as I just sat there "What do you think about not being allowed to partner up with anyone this year?"

He looked at me and thought about it "I'm not sure but I wish Happy could be there with me." I walked over to him and layed down on his chest.

"Would you be upset if I made S-Class before you?" He shook his head "Can you sleep at my house tonight?"

He blushed slightly "S-sure." I picked my head up and kissed him then stood up and pulled him with me.

"Let's go!" I dragged him to my house and then into my room "I'm going to take a shower... DON'T YOU DARE LOOK!" I glared at him for the last part and I saw him shake a little. I entered my bathroom and made sure that I closed the door all the way, and then undressed while turning on the water.

I stood under the water singing my favorite song labeled Let Her Go.

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
 **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
 **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

 **You see her when you close your eyes**  
 **Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
 **Everything you touch surely dies**

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
 **Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
 **Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

 **Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
 **But never to touch and never to keep**  
 **Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep**

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**  
 **Well you let her go**

 **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **And you let her go**

I put on my pajamas and left the room to sit next to Natsu. As soon as I exited the room Natsu smiled at me. "You have a great singing voice!" A bit of red showed on my cheeks with that statement.

"T-Thanks." I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Lucy?" He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" I was on the verge of falling asleep. 'He always makes me feel so... safe.'

"When did you figure out you loved me?" I pulled my head up and turned to him putting a serious expresshion on.

"About a month after I left but, I tried my hardest to ignore it because I would be gone for so long... Eventually I forgot but, when you hugged me the day you guys found me I could tell it was different and it sparked again." He sighed

"You know the saying "You only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go"? Well, I experienced that full force." I smiled at his reference to the song I sang.

"Natsu?" He looked over to me

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I placed my head on his shoulder again.

"I know you do." I smiled and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up in Natsu's arms the next morning. 'I'm glad I left not only am I stronger but I have this.' I shifted in his arms to wake him up "Hey Natsu how about I make us some breakfast?"

His eyes shot open at the word breakfast. "YESSS!" I laughed and pried his arms off me to start cooking.

"What do you want pancakes or waffles?" He ran beside me and hugged me and let go quickly.

"Both!" He shouted *Sigh* I smiled and grabbed the products needed to make both foods and began cooking them.

"ese ae eally goo uy!" I sighed as I watched him stuff his face.

"What did you day?" He swallowed and refrained for stuffing his mouth full again.

I took a bite out of my pancake "I said these are really good Lucy!"

I smiled "Thanks." I finished off my pancake not too long after Natsu devoured his mountain of food. "Well, I guess we should start training again."

He looked at me and smiled. "Yup!" He grabbed my hand to drag me out.

"NATSU WAIT! I NEED TO CHANGE!" I shifted my feet so he couldn't pull me anymore.

"Fine." He let go, and I grabbed some comfortable clothes and walked into my bathroom to change.

* * *

 **~Six Days Later~**

* * *

I remembered the last S-Class trials very clearly on Tenrou Island. 'This time we're walking! Thank God I don't have to go to that unnaturally hot island!' The group Master had selected walked through a thick forest following him. I walked up to Natsu "We are officially enemies until this is over!" I smirked at him and walked ahead.

We were now in a large clearing "Listen up I am only saying this once! The first trial is very simple! you must pick a card from this box, and Do as stated! The options are Fighting Mira, Erza, Gildarts, or fighting the person who picked the same card as you! These tournaments will take place one at a time, and will continue in a pyramid fashion! " With that Mira handed him a box and stood behind him along with Erza "Okay everyone take a card!" We all walked up to him and pulled a card then opened it.

I heard someone say "are you kidding me!" and someone else say "What!?" I then opened my card and read it and screamed "REALLY?!"

Natsu ran over to me and looked at what I pulled and laughed. "Guess your not making S-Class Lucy! Wow, You must really have bad luck getting Gildarts!" I glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Don't count me out yet!" I saw gray chuckle so I glared at him too which stopped him effectively as well.

"Seeing as how you all seem so excited about Lucy's fight she can go first." I sighed and walked to the center of the clearing followed by Gildarts

"Let's get this over with." I stated 'I know I have gotten stronger but I don't know how strong so I don't know if I can beat him! This is so frustrating!' Mira started counting down as I let my battle aura engulf me 'Keep control! Keep control!'

"One!... Go!" I shot up and went for a straightforward attack to see just how much power he has He easily blocked my attack but, the shock wave still went through the air. The others ogled at us terrified.

"Schmerz und Qual Bindings!" White letters in an ancient language appeared and wrapped around him to hold him down ineffectively 'Lucky for me that's not the purpose of that spell! Schmerz und Qual translates to pain and agony he should be in hell right around now.' As soon as she finished that thought he began screaming and he soon fell to the ground clutching the areas the letters had touched him moments before. 'But this doesn't last long I need to strike now.' "Yin-Yang Shot!" At that a beam of concentrated magic energy shot at him he was hit but soon recovered feeling no more pain.

"That's a nasty trick you got there! I guess I have to fight seriously!" All of the people watching were backing up not wanting to get in the crossfire I chuckled as he became surrounded by a huge amount of magic energy.

"Tempo!" I said casting a speed spell on me after casting said spell I let loose completely loose. I was soon surrounded by a force similar to Gildarts' but mine was a bright purple with a hint of blue and pink. I dashed towards him making myself appear behind him within a blink of an eye and hit the back of his neck, after doing so he fell to the ground and the magic energy surrounding me disappeared. I picked him up and placed him next to Master. They all stared me down with wide eyes. "I told you not to count me out." I said bluntly and sat on the ground as master called out the next contestants.

* * *

Contestants-winner

Lucy V.S Gildarts - Lucy

Natsu V.S Elfman - Natsu

Juvia V.S Freed - Juvia

Gray V.S Mira - Mira

Cana V.S Gajeel - Gajeel

Round two

Lucy V.S Gajeel - Lucy

Juvia V.s Natsu - Juvia ("THAT'S SO UNFAIR SHE'S A WATER WIZARD!")

Round three

Lucy V.S Juvia - Lucy

Final Test

Lucy V.S Erza - Lucy (A/N I have no idea why I made Erza the final boss...)

* * *

Master walked up to me quite hesitantly "Lucy you are hereby an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail!" all the others looked quite surprised at how I had beaten gildarts. 'I wonder how the others will react when we get back.'

* * *

 **That's** **all for now guys hope you enjoyed it! I always welcome reviews they motivate me quite a bit it lets me know someone actually read the who story and took the time to write something about it!**

 **I Don't own Fairy Tail, Or the song I listed (Let Her Go) Passenger does**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... Most of this chapter will seem unlikely... It's my Fan Fic! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We had made it back to the guild the same day and, as soon as we entered we were all flooded although I was staying back carrying Gildarts' still unconscious body over my shoulder. "So who Won!" I heard Levy shout, I began making my way to the front with Gildarts still over my shoulder. Now standing in plain view everyone gaped at me.

"So someone actually managed to knock out Gildarts!?" I heard Wakaba screech. "Who the hell's the monster that's that strong!?" He questions afterwards and I glared at him. Master began making his way next to me.

"Fairy Tail's new S-Class wizard is Lucy Heartfilia, she was also the 'Monster' who knocked out Gildarts." He said the word monster sarcastically as I continued to glare at Wakaba who slowly backed away.

Before I knew it Levy was jumping up and down in front of me squealing. "Congratulations Lu-Chan! Although now you scare me quite a bit!" I sighed 'This is exactly what I didn't want!'

"I don't know why you're scared I wouldn't hurt any of you!" I could hear Natsu slowly sneaking up behind me probably for a sneak attack. "Natsu if you are trying to attack me by surprise you know it won't work." He began walking in front of me pouting I sighed at his antics and started walking away but he grabbed my arm I looked to him confused.

"I may not have passed but my girlfriend did not only that she beat the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail while he was going full force within a few minutes!" The wide mouths appeared again and I could hear them murmuring things like 'Full force!?' and 'Just a few minutes?!' I sighed for the umpteanth time that day and yanked my arm out of his hand and place Gildarts on an infirmary bed and began heading back to Natsu happy that I had gotten the weight off my shoulder.

Soon I was right behind the pink haired mage. "Hey Natsu." I sat down to him he looked up at me and looked back down. 'Is something bothering him?' "Hey is something wrong?" I looked at him worried.

"No... It's just we haven't really done anything as a couple yet and we have both known we love each other for over a month now." I had to hold back a laugh. 'I never thought Natsu would be one to worry about such things!'

"Natsu just because we don't do much doesn't mean we love each other any less!" He looked up at me giving me a look stating 'Your right.' "Although there is something special I want to show you!" He looks up wearing a huge grin "I'll get you in a little bit put on your nicest clothes and meet me back here in two hours!"

"Sure Luce!" With that I run off to my house 'Why does it seem like I'm the boyfriend and he's the girlfriend?!' once I make it to my home I summon Geazul and with a blinding flash of light the goddess dressed in nothing but thin flowing fabrics appears.

"Hey Geazul I need to ask you a favor!" She turns away in a pout. 'Is she still upset about me closing her gate a month ago?!' I sigh. "I have a boyfriend... and I want to show him your realm." Immediately her eyes sparkle.

"Who is it!?" 'Geez she's way too much like Mira!' "Also you know you don't need to ask to go to my realm it's your home too." I sigh.

"It's Natsu and, yes I do need to ask you remember I plan to take him with me." She thinks about it then pulls out a purple gem and hand it to me.

"remember they only last for five hours! I'll visit another goddess to give you guys some privacy!" She winks at me making my face turn red as she vanishes. 'Honestly she acts more like a demon with all _those_ thoughts in her head!' I concentrate my magic on the furniture in my room and then imagine it in Geazul's realm I find myself in a place that looks like it was created from Aries' fluff for a ground, Loke's regulus for light, and an enchanted version of Aquarius' water 'which I have recently learned to use with her' for beautiful magenta streams, ponds, and water falls. I also notice Charter marks floating around representing all the Zodiac spirits. 'It took forever for me to learn how to read write and use those things it was annoying!' I open my closet and take out a very tight black dress and put my hair up in a normal pony tail the curl two strands and hang them lose in front of my face. 'Okay now just the black stockings and heels and I'll be done!' I focus back to my now empty room and head back to the guild with the gem Geazul gave me.

'I hope he likes her realm it's very special to both of us...' I enter the guild and see Natsu sitting in the same chair he was in earlier I look at his clothes and my eyes almost bug out. 'Since when does he own a tuccitto?! Whatever I told him to dress nice so he did! This is perfect.' I walk to him. "Hey Natsu you ready to go?" He turns around and had the same reaction I had when I saw him. I chuckled at him. 'He knows I have this sort of clothes doesn't he?'

"Sure!" he stands up next to me and I hook our arms together and start leaving.

"Look's like someone's going on a date!" I hear Cana scream, along with that everyone starts talking about us. 'Oh my god! I have the perfect idea and technically it wouldn't be lying, also it would shock them so much they would shut up!'

"Yeah we do actually, And it a date to my room!" I see Natsu's face turn bright red while everyone stops talking. I walk out while Natsu starts to fidget.

"A-Are we really going to your r-room?" I hear Natsu stutter. I look at him and giggle.

"Well technically but it's a bit more special I haven't brought anyone to this place not even my spirits." He looks down at me and smiles the red leaving his cheeks. We walk to my house and the into my room. He looks at me confused when he see's it empty. "Okay it's a bit complicated to explain but we are going to Geazul's realm and you have to swallow this o be able to survive there without being a celestial wizard of any type, also you can only stay there for five hours." I hand him the purple gem he looks at me confused.

"So you want me to swallow a purple rock?" I nod, but it doesn't look like he believes me so I take the gem hold his face and stuff it in his mouth and force him to swallow it. he coughs for a bit. "What the hell!?" I just smile.

"You need to trust me you're fine." he glares at me but soon stops and sighs. "You ready?" He nods so I grab his hand and focus on Geazul's realm.

* * *

 **SORRY! ... For the short chapter and the cliff hanger... I got lazy :( Anyway Now I can post a poll on what you guys want them to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

After I forced Natsu to eat the gem I transport us to Geazul's realm. Once we were there I made an effort to cover Natsu's eyes very quickly. "Hey! Luce what are ya doin!" I smiled.

"It's a surprise. Now close your eyes until I tell you to open them!" He squirms a little in my grip before giving up and nodding. "Okay then." I release him and walk over to my closet and pull out one of my bathing suites along with one I had planned to give to Natsu for that one beach trip we had but forgot to do so. After I set Natsu's swim trunks on the bed I made sure Natsu's eyes were still closed then changed into my bikini.

I grabbed Natsu's trunks off of my bed and walked to him. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I noticed a tint of annoyance in his voice. Ignoring the question I pulled his hand in mine.

"Just hold on for a little longer I need to bring us to another place." I began focusing to an area I remembered had a very large lake. I stood in front of him and checked myself to see if I did anything wrong with my bikini. "Okay Natsu you're good to go!" He opened his eyes slowly and, a very light tint pink made its way to his face. "Are you okay? Your face is turning red."

He shook his head violently. "Um yeah! It's just um... Why are you wearing a bikini?" I grinned and moved out of the way so he could see the lake. His eyes widened, just now noticing his surroundings. I handed him the trunks I got him and turned around.

"Go ahead and change." I assumed that he did because I heard the movements he made. After about a minute I heard him walk closer to me so I turned around to see him trying to sneak up on me again. 'How many times do I have to tell him it won't work?' He pouted for a bit before he started running towards the water. "Hey Natsu wait! I want to show you something!" He turned around looking a bit confused.

I jumped up but never came down, He stood there staring at me with widened eyes. "Where exactly did you bring me!?" I giggled and motioned for him to jump too.

"This place is special you could basically do anything and everything!" He smiled and laughed as he continued to float around doing somersaults and other tricks. "Oh and also time flows differently in this realm almost like the celestial world just the opposite five hours back home is one day here, so we can have fun for an entire day!" I began floating towards the water and dropped myself in. "Come on Natsu the water's great!"

He looked at me skeptically "Are you sure it's purple!" I laughed.

"You didn't have a problem with that before I showed you how to fly!" He sighed and floated next to me.

He began sweating bullets. "Um Lucy? How do you get down?" I tried not to laugh but couldent hold it in for long. I laughed for a few minutes and tears were forming in my eyes.

"It's not really that hard you just need to stop... Huh I guess it's hard to explain. Try thinking of falling into the water!" He closed his eyes and began descending slowly. Eventuality he hit the water and opened his eyes. "Wasser sparen!" Natsu looked at me as if I had three heads. "Don't worry it's actually pretty cool." I pointed behind him to a large dome of water that formed behind him, then I swam over to it and motioned for him to come with me.

"What is this thing Luce?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dome. It was as dark as night inside the water dome and every inch of wall was covered with small lights that looked like stars. He floated in the water in awe looking all around the large semi-ball figure. "Just what is the extent of your magic?!" I smiled making my way to the center.

"You haven't even seen a fraction of it..." He swam to me and began looking around again. "Here let me show you something. Just think of the most important thing to you and Imagine it very clearly." He closed his eyes.

"Okay got it"

I held his hand and closed my eyes along side him and moved my hand around in circular motions. "Stars Liebe An Der Seite Von Mir." I opened my eyes. "Okay you can stop now." He also opened them to see the lights moving around to form something in front of us. Not too long after they all came together to form a picture of... 'A picture of me?' I tightened my grip on his hand tears forming in my eyes. 'I-I'm the most important thing to him?'

Natsu blushed and looked at me and, started panicking. "Did I do something wrong?! Why are you crying!?" I smiled at his reaction. 'He really doesn't change...'

"No you did nothing wrong." I pulled him in for a hug and I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

When I did release him I looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I wonder... you've been very quiet lately is something up?"

He brought his hands up to his face in a defencive motion and began sweating. "N-No! I-I was just thinking about something and it's been on my mind for awhile d-don't worry!" I laughed at his nervousness.

"There's been something on my mind too..." He looked at me with worry and curiosity mixed in one.

"Did I do something?" 'He REALLY doesn't change.'

"No Natsu it's not you... I just want you to know that I know I've changed a lot... I know I act differently and all but, I need you to know I'm still the same... I-I just don't like to show it after what happened... Anyway I'm thankful that you can still love me after this change." He looked shocked as if I said something wrong.

"Lucy it doesn't matter if you change you're still you nothing more nothing less." I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face at his statement. 'He may be childish but he's sweet!'

"I still have some surprises for you!" I held onto his hand and let the dome disappear.

"There's more?!" I giggled 'there will always be more.' I thought, a simple statement but a true one. I let myself drift into the air.

"You wanted to know the bounds of my magic right? Well here's another fraction of it!" He stared at me with awe as I began chanting simple but meaningful words. "Ich bin mit dem, den ich liebe." I quickly placed my hands over his eyes again.

He began squirming just like the first time. "Really Luce!? Again!" I giggled as he continued unsuccessfully.

"Sorry! But I haven't done this spell and Geazul was the one who told me to do it and, knowing her it's probably sextual... Just trying to save us embarrassment." He stopped squirming and I could feel his face heat up under my hands smiling at the small detail. I looked over to where I cast the spell trying to figure out what it was creating, only to find my face going full tomato mode. I squeaked my hands falling from Natsu's face, I noticed him turn to look at me.

He looked quite confused seeing my face this red. "Lucy what's wrong..." I pointed behind him at the small square object my eyes refusing to meet his. He turned slowly his face mimicking mine "W-Wh- I-is that what I think i-it is?!"

"I-I guess my plan didn't work..." He nodded as I made my way over to the object we've been staring daggers into, it was small enough to fit in my hand. "I'm gonna kill geazul when I see her again! I mean really! A condom?!" Before I could do anything the object in my hand started to glow a bright red. "What's it doing now?!" It lifted off my hand and started shining brighter. "... This is just too much!" I made my way back to Natsu who still floated frozen staring into nothingness. took ahold of his hand and focused back to our original area. 'Now I know what she winked at me'

Once back to my 'room' with Natsu I fell onto my bed needing to cool down. 'Why would she do that to me!? I knew it she's not a goddess she's a demon of some sorts! She's just as bad a Cana!' After calming myself down in a slow process of cursing Geazul over a hundred times I checked on Natsu only to see him still frozen. 'Poor guy he's always so innocent!' I shook him in hope of waking him from the trance he was in with no luck. "Come on Natsu get ahold of yourself!" I continued to shake him. I continued for at least an hour in this world... 'What am I gonna do he just won't wake up I tried kissing him, hurting him with large guilt, and even threatening him!' With seeing no other choice in the matter I picked him up and brought him back to our world.

I was now at my home in my empty bedroom Natsu in my arms. 'I guess I can bring him to the guild... UHG! No I can't without Cana and Levy bugging the fuck out of me about what happened! What do I do!?' I weighed the negatives and positives of different situations ultimately deciding to take him too the guild. I carried Natsu bridal style -To my demise- to the guild getting weird looks from any passers bys... 'I get this looks weird but not that much right?! Oh... Oh SHIT! I forgot we're still in bathing suites! Can this day get any worse?' I quickly walked into an empty allie getting more horrified looks. 'Okay Lucy just focus on some clothes it will all be fine!' Trying to ignore the fact I probably look like a complete creep I focused on the clothes we were wearing at first.

Luckily I was able to do so quickly enough. I put on my dress and reluctantly dressed Natsu. 'How can you even be in shock this long!?' I picked him up once more making my way down to the guild still getting an occasional look. 'Okay! It won't be too bad... I hope.' I opened the door and lucky for me almost no one noticed me, well actually everyone but... Cana. 'Why does this world hate me!' She began walking to me unable to do so in a straight line.

"So Lucy how'd it go I see Natsu had too much!" she laughed while hiccuping every five seconds.

"Nothing happened he's been in shock for a while and he won't stop just staring at nothing!" Cana laughed again.

"How did you do that you've only been gone for two hours!" 'Do I really need to explain time difference to a drunken Cana now?!'

"I'll tell you later anyway can you just help me without asking questions?" She grinned evilly.

"Oh Lucy I thought you knew me!" She lifted her bottle of alcohol to her mouth frowning to find it empty. "Hey Mira another one please!" She began walking towards the bar. 'I guess she wants me to follow her?'

At the bar I set Natsu on a stool. He sat upright not moving an inch. "So what happened!"

*Sigh* I thought about the predicament we had been in about an hour ago my face going tomato mode again. Cana raised an eyebrow as I continued wandering around my thoughts shuddering. "Oh come on just tell me!" she playfully slapped my back causing me to glare at her.

"It was a spell. T-that makes a-a-a..." I couldn't finish the sentence knowing the aftermath would be worse than any battle I had ever fought -That might have been an exaggeration-

Cana was hunched over holding her sides laughing. "T-that bad hu-h?" she had continuous giggle fits. "Come on I won't tell I swear!" She held out her pinky and grinned.

I growled at her narrowing my eyes. 'Fine! But I'm only saying it once! ThepersonthattoughtmemymagictoldmetodoaspellwhenIbroughtNatsutowhereIdidanditmadeacondomapeare!" I made an effore to quickly slur out the words so they would run together.

Cana's eyes widened. "Okay I only understood one word and that was CONDOM wah-" I covered her mouth with my hand, way too late at that she had caught the attention of Mira and Levy with the mention of that cursed word.

"What's going on here Lucy?" Cana licked my hand causing me to recall my hand in disgust.

"She managed to terrify Natsu to a point he won't move an inch!" Cana burst out laughing for the millionth time that conversation.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "What could you have done to do that?" I noticed Cana open her mouth but I glared at her with a glare I didn't even know I could do, in turn she quickly closed her mouth.

'Think Lucy something Natsu likes maybe? OHHH! I know' "Hey Mira can I use the stage please?"

She looked more confused than ever. "Umm... sure I guess?"

I left the group for the stage picking up a microphone on the way there. 'I hope this works...'

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It was the third day of training, a beautiful day I might say and the perfect time to take a break. Natsu and I were currently taking a lunch break. -With food that I provided- "Hey Luce guess what my new favorite song is!"_

 _I cocked an eyebrow. "You don't seem like the person to have a favorite song..." He grinned from ear to ear._

 _"I didn't until you sang it, it's Let Her Go!" I smiled at the gesture small but meaningful, He then began grabbing at random foods and proceeded to somehow fit them in his mouth._

 _"Awwww!~ That's so sweet of you!" He stopped stuffing his face for a second before swallowing._

 _"But I only like it when you sing it you could make any song sound ten times better!" 'Sometimes I wonder how he can be so stupid and the 360 to sweet so quickly..."_

* * *

 **Present day**

'I hope this works' I step onto the center of the stage gaining everyone's curious stares. 'Here goes nothing..' I cleared my throat before promptly humming the tune to Let her go for about ten seconds. I began singing the best I could tring hard not to mess up anywhere.

 **"Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
 **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
 **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

 **You see her when you close your eyes**  
 **Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
 **Everything you touch surely dies**

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
 **Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
 **Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

 **Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
 **But never to touch and never to keep**  
 **Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep**

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**  
 **Well you let her go**

 **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go"**

I finished humming the ending tunes. After my entire performance everyone clapped and a lot of people cheered, not wanting to be rude I smiled and jumped off the stage and headed to where I left Natsu. 'I hope that worked...' Sure enough he sat there with a grin plastered onto his face.

I now stood in front of the Natsu who had only been petrified moments before. "You scared me idiot! You're lucky I remembered you said you liked that song!" *Sigh* He laughed.

"You worry too much!" He stood up in a quick motion and hugged me while sitting back down forcing me to sit on his lap.

"Whatever! I wasn't the one to freeze for over an hour!" I dropped the subject after that. and explained the story -as promised- to Cana. "You know what I really don't want to wear this dress anymore one second." I made a circular motion thinking on one set of clothes in specific set. Within ten seconds a pair of light blue shorts, and orange tank top with white lacing, my keys in their satchel, and brown knee-high boots appeared on the bar counter. I picked the clothes up while jumping off of Natsu's lap and started walking to the bathroom.

Once I was was inside the medium sized room I removed the dress and heels I was wearing then put on the clothes I brought with me. 'Why do I bother changing at all I could basically just do the same thing Erza does.' That thought made me remember the room Geazul made for me in her realm to store weapons when I did buy them for that exact reason. 'I need to check up on that soon... I could test my skill on that against Erza I'll ask her today.' I exit the bathroom with a slight bounce in my step.

I sat back down onto Natsu's lap with a smile reaching from ear to ear. "Whats got ya so excited?" I twist my head to face the questioner.

"Nothing really I just wanted to ask Erza to fight with me." Mira, Levy, Cana, Natsu all almost had their jaws drop to the floor.

"You're worse than Natsu!" I giggled at Cana's statement.

"But I CAN beat her, I did it during the trials! I just wanted to test a new technique and she's the perfect one for it since it's like her magic." They all closed their mouths and replaced it with a confused expreshion. "I do have to go shopping before I do, I'll ask her to do that with me too." I hopped off of Natsu once more, he pouted at this I just smiled. "Watch me fight K?" I said walking away.

I scanned the guild looking for the familiar red hair, I spotted her sitting ten stools away from where I had just been sitting eating a strawberry cake. I took the seat next to her and smiled when she looked up. "Hey Erza can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Lucy what can I help you with?" My smile widened

"Thank You! I was wondering if you could go armour and weapon shopping with me then if we could spar afterwards?" Her eyes lit after I said armour and weapon shopping, she finished off the rest of her cake quickly.

"Okay, let's go!" I followed her out of the guild having to speed walk even with my new stamina.

"This is where i get most of my things and, with all the jobs you took for the tails you should be able to afford most the things in here. Also if I may ask why do you need any weapons or armor you seem to be doing just fine without it?"

I looked over the shop while speaking. "I can teleport things so I could basically do the same thing you do it just might take a bit longer to 'Requip'" She nodded the dragged me into the store. 'Well, she's eager to shop.'

Inside the store was a wide variety of equipment, small, large, a bit too much exposure, and I could have sworn I saw one identical to Erza's heaven's wheel armour. Erza was fawning over everything in the store explaining the perks of them all, three in particular caught my attention, the most expensive one was fully black armour that had a diamond shaped hole by the stomach then some white rags coming off the side and from under the skirt like metallic substance. It also had shoulder plates that were connected to the corset looking top, lastly it came with duel wielding swords that had black handles and white cloth flowing off of it right where the pure magic infused silver blade started. 'This seems pretty cheap and, Erza said it was very high quality about the same as some of her high quality sets.' I looked at the price tag again. '600,000 Jewels, I can afford it along with the other ones I wanted after my job sprea but I have no idea how it fits.'

"Hey Erza! Are we allowed to try these things on and test them?" She looked over to the store owner he obviously knows Erza.

"Erza's and her friends can but, normally that would be a no. She's our best customer." I smiled a sweet smile. "But I'm not sure you want that one it's quite heavy..." I knew he didn't mean it to offend me but it still did.

"Thank you sir! Also I can assure you I'm fine." To prove my point I lifted the whole thing by the stand struggling to balance it with one arm, after some struggle I effectively and somewhat gracefully lifted it onto my shoulder. The man's eyes almost bugged out after I did.

"I-I see then I know a field nearby if you wish to try it there, I'll warn you there this one takes A LOT of magic power." I smiled again.

"That's fine too, could I take two more with me?" He nodded "If you don't mind could you tell me the exact location of this field?" He looked quite confused. "I just wish to shorten the trip."

"Um okay it's about thirteen paces to the left of the train station..." I grinned and started putting all of the sets I wanted together.

"Okay Erza grab ahold of my shoulder, you too sir if you don't mind?" He gulped and did as I asked as I made sure to have all the pieces memorized I brought us to the location he mentioned. 'I wonder why he's so scared...'

When I teleported us to the field, once again his eyes almost bugged out. "You are quite remarkable ma'am." I once again smiled. 'Geez I'll pull a muscle like this.'

"Thank you, No need for formalities my name is Lucy." I held out my hand for the man to shake.

"My name is Swarts." Erza cleared her throat.

"I must agree with you Swarts Lucy is quite remarkable she gained such power in only six months!" I looked over to Erza 'Why is she bragging for me?'

*Sigh* "Yes that may be but I worked myself half to death." I said trying to gain at least a bit of humility.

"Now that you mention it you do look a lot better then when we brought you back..." I shook my head signaling for her to just stop the conversation.

"Okay sir if you don't mind I would like to try the items now." He nodded. 'I'll try the cheapest one first' I moved my hand in a circle as a set of silver and golden armour similar to the most expensive one, however it covered up quite a bit more and had more of a T-shirt top. It also only had one sword with a golden handle and pure silver blade with light magic infused to it. appeared on me with the blade in my right hand. I took a few swings and tried the magic part of the attack, it was quite easy all I had to do was focus magic into the blade and the I took another swing sending a slash of light to cut down some trees about twenty feet back. 'I like this one, now to test mobility.' I began running and to my surprise it hardly slowed me down at all at normal speed, I began speeding up until I was at my full speed making everything around me look somewhat blurred. I stopped in between the shopkeeper and Erza. I then made the same motion with my hand as I did to put the suit on but instead my clothes returned to me. "I'll take this one already!" I smiled noticing his face looked surprised. 'I don't think it's too surprising that I can use this thing' I made another motion with my hand as a large stack of money appeared in my hand "It was 300,000 Jewels right?"

"Y-Yes, If I may ask how could you run that fast with that suite on? It's the heaviest one I currently or used to own!" I looked confused. 'It didn't seem heavy.' I turned to look at Erza, she too looked quite surprised.

"Quite remarkable indeed it was somewhat heavy for me too..." I Erza mumbled as I gave to store owner the money.

I did the same for the other two the second one being a navy blue and silver suite and sword Identical to the first suite. I ended up buying all of them. "Thank you sir, I'll take you back now" I said after I brought my new items into the room Geazul made me. I took a hold of Erza and the man bringing them back to the store I waved as I left the store. "That was a lot of fun!" I laughed "And it didn't take too long we can still spar today!" I took a hold of Erza's arm to teleport us to the guild.

"Let's go tell everyone that we're going to fight." I heard Erza say quietly. 'Is something bothering her?' I ignored it and nodded. As soon as we were in the guild I heard Erza shout. "Listen up everyone! Me and Lucy are going to fight!" Everyone perked their head up. "Lucy wanted to test a new technique!" Everyone who wanted to watch came out to follow us and started to bet on who would win.

"Who's gonna be the referee or are we doing mercy style?" She put a hand on her chin.

"Mercy sounds interesting let's do that." I nodded as everyone made a VERY large circle not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. We stood about five feet apart to leave a ten foot leeway behind each of us. I heard someone start counting from ten in the background and it looked like Erza was going off of that , so I lifted my hand ready to import the most expensive armour. 'That's the one that shoots dark energy, that's very rare if I think about it.'

"Three... Two... one... GO!" I made a quick moting and the armour appeared on me making a few people gasp. I said nothing as Erza put on her heaven's wheel armor, I didn't even flinch when she shot her swords at me focusing on dodging.

I clutched the ends of my duel swords and brought the tips together feeding it my magic, after I pulled the tips apart a black orb began forming. I let it grow to about ten inches before I shot it at Erza, who tried to dodge but failed due to the fact that it was a homing type magic. The orb hit her waist and left a large burn mark.

She ignored her pain and started throwing swords at me again. Instead of dodging I 'Requiped' into the golden and silver armour. 'I need to name these after the fight...' After it appeared on me I let my magic enter the blade while I slashed it to send a blade of light to deflect all her swords. In a quick motion I switched to the third armour and rushed towards her since the ranged attacks weren't getting anywhere. She also switched her armour to her 'Normal Fight Robes' equipped with dual katanas, seeing this I switched to my duel swords too to even the grounds. She blocked the first attack I made and went in for her own attack, she was aiming for a quick end probably to get help with her wound. 'That's gotta be hurting like hell by now it was dark energy afterall. I blocked her attack and made sure I kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying just far enough for her to land on Nab. I dashed over to her and crossed my swords over her neck.

She scowled at me for a slight second before sighing. "Mercy." I removed the swords and helped her up.

"That kick and dark energy attacks gotta be killing you let me help you." Two purple orbs formed around my hands as I brought them to her side, in no time at all all her wounds were healed.

"I didn't know you could do that!" I heard someone say from the crowd along with a few upset voices because they lost the bet they made.

"I can do a lot of things." I said and put my own clothes back on. I smiled at Erza. "Thank you Erza I had fun and you really are a formidable opponent."

I began turning but I heard someone say something I really didn't like. "You say that but you didn't get hit once."

I made my way over to Natsu with a grim expression. "What's wrong Luce?" I placed a fake smile on my lips.

"Nothing!" I took his hand in mine and dragged him into the guild. "Let's go on a mission! We have at least a month before the Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

 **Here's chapter four! Sorry it took so long I was very sick for about a week D: Anyway Hope you enjoy! I made sure to make this one longer than chapter three, also if I had to guess there might be three more chapters in this story before it ends! I hope I can make them good ones!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **I do not own Let Her Go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I named the armours when I finished the last chapter. So the Emperor Armour is the golden and silver one, the Hydra Armour is the blue and silver one, and The Dark Angle is the black and one with white cloth.**

* * *

"Geez! That job took way too long!" Natsu looked at me and laughed.

"I'm proud of you! You destroyed an entire forest!" 'Oh yeah that! Dam that sexist bastard underestimating me because I'm a woman!'

* * *

 **Flashback**

"That wasn't actually too hard!" Natsu looked at me as if I had three heads.

"You cut down half of the forest looking for them!" He began laughing and was probably about to roll on the ground when a Villager came to see what the loud noise was.

"Don't you think you went a bit overboard Sir?!" Natsu stopped laughing and looked over to me and saw I was already annoyed.

"First off I didn't do this she did -He said pointing his thumb towards me- And secondly I'm not Sir." The villager looked over to me and scowled.

"Is she making you say that because she looks more like some side chick." He looked back at Natsu who was now also very upset. "And besides she's a woman no woman could do this much damage!"

Natsu growled at the man who had just tried to put me down with words. "First off 'Side Chick' is my girlfriend and secondly she's actually stronger than me." He made sure to say the words stronger and me with an exaggerated tone, I could tell he was about to pummel this guys face in.

"I wouldn't have thought Fairy Tail was full of liars." He began turning to walk away but neither me or Natsu were going to let that statement slide. Natsu was already walking towards the man when he saw how pissed I was and backed off.

"Um... Lucy calm down..." The man turned around hearing the urgency in his voice and saw the dark aura seeping out of me. 'I will not let this slide!'

I equipped my Emperor Armour and lifted my sword but before I began swinging I let the Villager run to Natsu. Pretending I didn't notice that he moved I swung the sword full force while exerting what would have used to be a lot of magic power into my blade. The force of the swing alone cut down about thirty trees but the magic cut down the rest of the way to the village almost hitting a few houses before the blade of light subsided. "Did I hit him Natsu?" I teleported my clothes back onto me.

"No but you sure scared him to death!" He was laughing at the man who stood beside him sweating bullets. "I couldn't even do half that collateral damage if I wanted too!"

"You don't give yourself enough credit! Beside He should have know if you did the damage the wood would have been burnt to a crisp not cut clean off."

The man sputtered out a few incoherent words before he straightened out. "I apologize for my misbehavior and I will make sure we pay you extra for cutting down the forest we were having a wood shortage." I grinned before -Just to scare the man more- Picked up two of the largest trunks lying on the floor around us. He saw this and began sweating again slightly, he turned and speed walked away.

* * *

 **Present Time**

I began laughing too "Who would have thought he would pay us extra because I scared him half to death!" I looked at Natsu was had stopped laughing at the thought of having to take the train. 'I feel sorry for him, I don't get as bad of a case of motion sickness but I do still get a small bit now, of it he must have it much worse.' "Hey Natsu you wanna just run home?" He perked up at this and grabbed my hand and started running the opposite direction of the train station.

"You're the best Luce!"

We were about a mile into the forest before I began regretting the choice. "Why are you going so slow Natsu?! You could normally keep up with me at least a little bit!" All he did was shake his head.

"You did this too me all the time saying to take some time to take in nature and stuff so this is payback!" He grinned but I scowled.

"I will force you to go back onto the train!" I said mockingly before I scooped him up and made him sit on my back.

"What are you doing you weirdo!?" I smiled and began running full speed.

"Giving you a piggy back ride! you did this too me plenty of times too! And this way you won't get motion sickness." I was running five times as fast as I would have if Natsu had to run with me. "Also I can keep this up for hours." Having said that we still had to get a hotel room since we had left late it was getting dark two hours after we left.

"One room please, one bed is fine" The receptionist looked at me and nodded

"That will be ten thousand Jewels." she smiled as I dug around in my bag and pulled out twenty thousand. I looked over at Natsu who was staring holes into the buffet the hotel had. I decided to take out a paper and pencil. I quickly wrote on it that I wanted two days instead of one and handed over the twenty thousand Jewels. "Thank you ma'am!" she smiled again as she gave me the room key.

"Come on Natsu the sooner we get our stuff in our room the sooner we can eat!" I called over my shoulder, his ears perked up as he grabbed his bags and sprinted to me.

"Okay the key says room 103." We began running down the corridor making a game out of it. "I win!" I giggled and opened the door. We both just threw our bags onto the bed and raced back downstairs to the buffet. I took some chicken and potatoes in contrast to Natsu who took at least one of everything.

We sat down close to the stairs and started eating. I noticed some men walking into the hotel and asking for one room with two beds. 'They smell like alcohol.' My nose scrunched up when they started walking closer. 'A lot of alcohol.' I didn't panic not at all I could take care of myself afterall. They began walking closer again slowly this time. 'UGH I already know what you're up too! Just get it over with!' I looked over to Natsu and he nodded signaling he knows what's going on. The men were now right next to our table. "Hey blondi! Ditch the loser and come hang out with us instead!" They were laughing but I wasn't going to let them isault Natsu like that.

I grabbed Natsu by his scarf and kissed him letting them know I was taken. "Oh she's a bad one isn't she? Soooo scared!" I knew they were sarcastic and tried hard to ignore them. 'It's not worth it.' I glanced to the receptionist who had and emergency lacrima in her hand ready to call if they tried anything. I stood up and shook my head at her so she would put it down. I began walking over to the men, I heard Natsu trying not to laugh but failing miserably. "What's so funny loser?!" One of the men shouted at him annoyed.

"You picked the wrong girl that's all." I could tell Natsu was scooting away as I walked up to the men.

"Why not? looks like your girlfriends coming with us willingly just proof that you're a loser." I drew the line at that, my face contorted with anger. I took one of the men's arms and lifted him above the ground, all the humor left their faces when I threw him across the room. I looked at the other man who was now running to his friend. "You bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" Apparently they were wizards because he started glowing and floating slightly. "Shouldn't have messed with us should you now!"

All I did was smile as I equipped The Dark Angel. "Quite the opposite actually." I dashed towards him and crossed my swords over his neck. "Now leave!" I kicked him out the door and picked up his accomplice to throw him out with him.

I looked around to see the damage that had been done, luckily it wasn't much just a few tables were thrown over. I walked over to the receptionist and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry ma'am I'll fix this." I bowed and turned around to clean the mess I made with one swift movement.

The receptionist was completely shocked. "Actually I'll have to thank you those men have been doing this for months now and nobody's been able to come close to beating them!" She bowed but I shook my hands in front of my face defensively.

"No No! It was nothing after all they made me angry."

'She wouldn't settle without me at least getting an extra day for free in our room.' *Sigh* "Don't look upset you're a hero!" Natsu laughed.

"A hero that made a huge mess!" I pouted some more. "I should just have punched him and gotten it over with."

Once we were in our room I moved our bags into a corner then plopped onto the only bed in our room. 'Oh right I requested for one bed.' Natsu sat next to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "It'll be alright!" I smiled. 'I just don't know how he does that.' I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He was playing with a stray strand of my hair at this point.

"What is love to you?" I lifted my head and turned to face him.

"It's when someone is more important than your own life just because... When you're looking at the most beautiful thing on earthland but you still think about them and how they look better to you... Basically how I feel towards you." I smiled.

"That's sweat but, my definition is just straight up you." He grinned. We sat like this for awhile without any movement or words.

"I'm taking a shower." He stood up and entered the a room to the left of the bed.

I heard the water start and then smelled shampoo. 'Wait... Natsu and showering willingly? And he's using SHAMPOO?! Is he sick?' I began pacing around the room genuinely worrying for his health. 'Maybe Erza told him to do this? Yeah that has to be it!' I sat back onto the bed having found the only logical explanation for Natsu's behavior, I had just laid down when the bathroom door opened. I looked over to the door and shrieked, I turned away and pulled the blanket over my head. "What's wrong Lucy?" I heard him ask.

My face was probably in tomato mode again I coughed quietly and -Without lifting the covers- began speaking. "W-Why are you in your birthday suite?!"

I heard him laugh. "Because I just got out of the shower! Are you okay?"

I shifted under the blanket, it was beginning to suffy under it. "I'm fine, but that's not the point why did you _leave_ the _bathroom_ naked?!"

"I don't see a problem it's not like we aren't dating..."

'Okay this is getting annoying.' "That's STILL not the point, It's still embarrassing! Now put on some clothes!"

"Fine..." I heard Him unzip the bag shuffling and then him zip it up again... "Okay I'm dressed!"

I slowly lifted the covers. 'He's dressed... I guess, at least he has pants on.' "I'm taking a shower too." I walked over to my bag to take out the essentials.

I turned on the water and undressed myself checking that I closed the door all the way. I entered the shower and felt relief wash over me. 'It's been five weeks that job really took too long!' I washed ll the dirt and grime off of my body, making sure to wash my hair more thorough than the rest. 'I could have sworn I saw a spider in here earlier today...' Just the thought of having any arachnids or bugs for that matter crawling in my hair.

I turned the water off and took my towel off of the rack I set it on. 'Did I forget my clothes?! Great Natsu's rubbing off on me.' I bound the towel tightly around my chest, grateful I had taken a large one with me. I checked in the mirror to fix my hair before groaning. "Natsu!"

"Yeah?" He was standing before the door causing my heart to speed up. 'He better not walk in here.'

"I need you to take my bag and put it in here I forgot to bring clothes!" I heard quick shuffling before he was standing at the door again. He opened it slowly just enough to fit the bag through it and neatly placed it at the door before closing it once more. "Thanks!"

"Anytime." I honestly had no Idea why I was shouting it just felt right. As soon as I took ahold of my bag I face palmed. 'I could have just teleported it here if not the clothes itself onto me!' I laughed at my stupidity. 'I'll never get used to celestial god-slaying will I?' I asked myself already knowing the answer. I took out a set of baby blue pajamas then left the bathroom.

"I guess we can go shopping or something tomorrow." 'I'm not staying for three days I want to have a party at my house before the grand magic games. UGH! We have to leave for that in five days!' I plopped on the bed. "Hey when we get back I'm throwing a party if you're coming make sure I don't get drunk..."

He looked at me confused. "Why wouldn't I come?... Why can't you get drunk your not THAT bad." I sighed and giggled.

"You probably wouldn't like the story but I've gotten a lot worse." He perked up after I finished.

"Tell me! I want to hear it!" I sighed. 'No you wouldn't...'

"Natsu... It's not necessarily something I would tell my boyfreind..." He didn't even bat an eye.

"But I wanna know!" He pouted. 'Damn that face!' Seeing him pout turned my insides upside down I couldn't stand seeing him upset even if it was playful.

"Fine..."

"Yay!" He shouted loudly, way too loudly I had to cover my ears to keep them safe.

"Okay what happened was I went with Geazul into town, we decided to eat at a local bar. Geazul however had another plan she wanted to drink... Naturally she convinced me to join her and, for some reason when I got drunk it was worse than normal and I ended making out with some guy at the bar..." I made sure to tell the story with the least amount of detail possible as I was getting ready for the impact of screams or something from him but nothing came. I looked straight at his face to my demise, he snapped.

"Where is the guy! I'll break him into a million pieces! I'll find him and beat h-" I had to put my hand over his mouth to stop him so the neighbors wouldn't complain.

"Natsu! It's okay it was partly my fault too anyway I don't like him remember that I love you!" He calmed down a bit, enough for me to remove my hand. "Now let's get some sleep." I leaned back and turned to face the wall while crawling under the covers, I fell into a deep slumber shortly after.

I wake up with my back on something firm, I groggily shift too see what I lay atop. My eyes fluttered agape when I saw his pink hair. 'Crap I must have rolled over on him!' I notice his breaths are even and small. 'He's still asleep. I'll jut roll of and get ready...' Just as I set myself in motion his arms wrapped around my waist, I knew I could easily escape his grasps but that's not what I wanted... I wanted to stay like that so, naturally I fulfilled my wish and snuggled closer to his chest. Eventually his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

"Lucy" I woke up to Natsu calling my name in a hushed whisper. "Lucy." My eyes slowly opened to the sweet voice calling for me. I lay on my side enveloped in Natsu's arms, his face was only millimeters from my ear a proximity that would have used to make me scatter and turn to goo.

I stifled a yawn. "Yeah? What time is it?" I crawled out from under his grasp to get dressed.

"It's about twelve." I stopped for a split second before going to my bag again. 'Wow I haven't slept that long in forever!' I began looking through my bag which had plenty of dirty clothes. 'I want clean clothes!' I began thinking of what to wear before I just gave up and chose to take something from home. I focused on a dress I had bought not too long before I left, not too long passed before a short red dress with slits up my thigh, a golden embroidered stitch pattern coming from the middle of the collar over to under my shoulder down the side, and golden and green patterns all around the dress.

"Wow, looks good on you!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Do you want anything from your house?" He shook his head since he only ever wears one set of clothes, how he manages to keep it clean? I don't know. "Let's go sight seeing today okay?" I thought about what shoes to wear before I decided to go with some black flats.

"Okay... But I don't remember there being any sights to be seen here." I thought about it for awhile.

"Huh I guess you're right, for now let's just get some lunch." He jumped up and started running to the door but I wasn't going to let him leave without a shirt on. "Natsu a shirt now!" He groaned wanting to eat as much as he could as fast as he could.

"Fine!" He pouted while slowly walking to his bag to put on his vest which didn't do much to hide anything. 'Pointless!' *Sigh*

"Whatever lets go." I took his hand to regulate his speed without much success.

Once we were down at the buffet I had gathered the attention of many many men considering my dress being like a second layer of skin and being cut only four inches below my rear end. 'Maybe it was just a bit too much...' I was brought out of my train of thought when Natsu tapped my shoulder. "I need to buy something after we eat so maybe we can split up and meet back here around five?" I was surprised but didn't let it show after all everyone needs their space eventually, he was practically a part of me for the past five weeks.

"Okay I'll go shopping too then." I finished putting an assortment of food on my plate first and sat down at the same table I did yesterday. 'Maybe I can just teleport us home... I don't like doing it so I can walk a little but the Grand Magic Games are coming up so soon...' I was followed by Natsu who was grinning non stop. "Did you find a diamond or something?"

"No... Why?"

I chuckled. "Because you won't stop grinning dummy."

"Nah, Just what I'm gonna buy today that's all." He began stuffing his face before stopping abruptly. "Actually I'm buying two things..." He grinned again. "You know how I said I was thinking about something in the dome?"

"Yeah?"

"I made up my mind you'll know after the GMG."

"GMG?" I looked quizzical. 'What is the GMG?'

"It's short for Grand Magic Games weirdo!" I smiled 'maybe he is back to normal, whatever he was thinking about must have been big...'

I noticed Natsu was starting to see all the men looking at me with lust in their eyes, He shifted before glaring at everyone of the opposite sex. some of them looked away but most didn't so, he did the only logical thing -to him- he moved his head down and kissed me for about a minute, of course I didn't complain. With that the rest of the men looked away some with a disappointed look. I had finished my food before Natsu who still had three mountains to go -Knowing him that'll only last a few more minutes- "I'll go on ahead of you!" I waved him goodbye and began heading for an armour shop I had noticed the night before.

I stood in front of the store in awe. 'this place is even bigger than the one in Magnolia!' I entered and once again I was impressed. 'These all look high quality!' "Hello? Is the store owner here?" I heard shuffling in the back so, I headed towards it. "Hello?" I walked around a shelf to see a brown haired girl cleaning a suite of armour. "Um excuse me miss do you own this store?"

She jumped in surprise. "Oh sorry, yes I own this store how may I help you?" 'Did she not hear me before?'

"Um I would like to buy some strong magical suites." She nodded and smiled.

"Follow me the section fore magic armour is back here and the matching weapons are displayed near the suites." She began walking, the further we went the more extravagant the outfits became one of them was basically langeree. "Okay here we are!" I looked over the relatively small section.

There was a large variety of sets but I needed the strongest I could get for the GMG. "What's your strongest set?" Her eyes wandered around.

"It's this one." She pointed to a dark purple suite with indigo details, the weapons were two matching katanas made of pure silver with indigo handles and a dark purple glint on the blade.

"Wow... It's beautiful!" The shopkeeper smiled at my comment. "What magic does it use?" I didn't want to judge by the color of the suite but I was guessing dark magic.

"Well actually the right sword can be infused with lightning or a dark flame, the left sword can emit a mist or be infused with poison." I stared at the suite. 'It's beautiful and powerful! Now for the price I have over a million Jewels stored up so far.'

"How much is it?" I asked while walking around the display to get a better look at it.

"500,000 Jewels." It took all I had not to shout I'll buy it right then and there after all I still had to try it.

"Could I try it?" The shopkeeper nodded. "Thank you! Here hold my shoulder for a second." I smiled at her confused face as she hesitantly took a grip on my shoulder.

I brought us to the same place I tried my first three sets. "Wow..." She ogled at the little trick I had just done while I brought the armour here. "I must warn you it takes a lot of magic."

I nodded. "Don't worry I have a lot of magic to spare." I equipped the suite along with the swords. I began running first. 'Light that's good.' Then it came to the real test the magic power, I powered up both swords having one emit a strong fog and the other started blazing with a navy flame. Next I tried the other power the woman had described, one sword started sparking with moving indigo lights while the other had a light navy mist emitting from it as the blade slightly glinted with magenta. 'Awsome! I need to buy this!' I took the armour off and walked to the lady in charge of the store. "I'll buy it!" I grinned as I placed 500,000 Jewels in her hand.

"Amazing that you could use it so easily!" I the slightest tint of pink on my cheeks because of her comment. 'I know I'm good why do people keep telling me...' I held her hand and brought her back to her shop.

"Thank you miss!" I waved as I walked out of the store and made sure my suite was in Gazules realm.

'I have about three hours left for shopping... I know! I'll get something for Natsu!' I walked around the market place looking for the perfect thing to get for my dragon. 'This is hard I know he likes food... But what else? ... ... Oh of course! A dragon would be perfect!' I began walking around again for anything that was actually _good_ and a dragon. I walked by many stores jewelry stuffed animals food markets everything. 'Just one more district to go... I hope I find something.' I began walking through what seemed like the rundown part of the town looking for dragon items, again nothing... or so I thought on my way back I caught a glimpse of something red. It was a necklace and not one for women it had a silver chain with a very detailed red and black dragon head with an open mouth, inside the open mouth was a circular jewel which seemed to contain a _moving_ flame. 'This is... Perfect!' I looked around for the stand owner but I didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I heard very low movement under the stand. 'The only place I didn't look.' Someone began crawling out from under the table cover over the stand. He stood tall behind the stand.

"How may I help you?" He smiled brightly.

I smiled back and took the necklace. "How much for this?"

"You have great tastes miss it's 100,000 Jewels, It's made from pure silver stained with color and the jewel inside it's mouth this crystal diamond." He looked proud for it to be in his possession. 'That's interesting but it's a bit cheap I wonder if he knows it's real worth that's around at least 150,000 Jewels'

"Sold!" I made 170,000 Jewels appear and planed to give him the rest as a 'tip' "here you go!" I handed him the cash and smiled when his eyes widened after he counted the money.

"But miss this is 170,000?!" I smiled brightly.

"This necklace is worth at least 150,000 you can think of it as tip." I began turning when he grabbed my arm.

I spun back around. "At least take this miss!" He pushed a oak box with a beautiful picture of a dragon flying burned into it.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly all he did was nod and smile very brightly. "T-thank you." I couldn't believe I had found the perfect present and packaging at the same time, I practically skipped back to the hotel until I saw a clock tower. "Shit!" I made sure what I said was at least hushed and began running full speed to my destination. 'Five minutes until I'll late, knowing Natsu he'll be late anyways but I just want to be sure...' I made it to the hotel with three minutes to spare. I let out a sigh of relief, I sat in the same table as this morning nervously watching the door for Natsu. It didn't take long for him to show up and he was basically bouncing off the walls, and he _was bouncing_ when he set down.

"I got you something!" We both said in unison causing us both to double over in laughter. "You first." He stated and he was obviously not going first because when I opened my mouth to protest, but he covered it with his hand.

"Fine. Hold out your hand!" The excitement was back and I couldent wait to see his reaction, The oak box from before appeared in his hand.

He smirked at me. "Lovely box." He chuckled under his breath as I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Inside the box dummy!"

He sighed. "All right all right!"He began moving it around trying to lift the cover while I sat trying not to laugh as hard as I could. "How do you open the _Lovely Box_!" I couldn't help myself after that I burst out laughing, I tried to regain my composure a few times without success. At last when I did gain my composure I pushed the box lid off. "Oh..." What was inside was a simple navy pillow like bottom and a bag of a matching color with a string to tie it closed.

"Need help with the bag?" I giggled at my joke while he scoffed.

"Is the present a puzzle?" I sighed and shook my head. "I don't understand why you had to wrap it like five times." when He did get the bag untied he stared in awe. "I love it Luce!" He took me into his arms and nuzzled my neck affectionately. "It's funny though." He pulled out the present he had gotten me it was a golden key on a golden chain and on the end of the key was a. 'Red orb...'

My eyes widened slightly. "Sure is who would have know we would get the same stone with our respective item..." I laughed quietly. "Well anyway, I love it too!" I hugged him too kissing him after we released each other.

We stood up to gather dinner with Natsu gathering a mountain of food... again. After we ate I dragged him up to our room. "But Luce! I'm still hungry!" I scoffed. 'He practically ate everything there!'

"Natsu... You ate almost everything they had..." He laughed.

"But I wanted to eat _everything_ they had!" I continued to drag Natsu up the stairs then into our room.

"Give me a second I need to brush my teeth then pack up the mess we made we're leaving tomorrow." He plopped down onto the bed and yawned. "I'm not packing your stuff so get off your ass and do it!" I called through the door.

"Awwwww! But Luce I-"

"No but's I'm either carrying you or teleporting us so at least do this!"

"You don't have to carry me! I can run perfectly fine!"

"But you're soooo _slow_ " I exaggerated the word slow to annoy him.

"I am not slow!" I heard him jump off the bed and begin packing. 'Score!' I finished up quickly, I walked out to see Natsu passed out and spread out on the bed almost taking up the whole thing. "At least you packed your stuff..." I sighed and crawled under the blanket, aperently out of 'reflecs' he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled closer. "I love you idiot." I snoozed off listening to his steady breathing.

"Natsu wake up it's time to leave!"

"Just five more minutes..."

"NO! I want to have that party _before_ the GMG remember I'm leaving after we're done with it." My mood immediately decreased. 'I really don't want to go... But I have to'

"Where are you having that party anyway?"

"I was gonna try to get Geazul to let me use her realm... Oh I know I'll just sneak the stones out and get her to leave for the day!" I smiled evilly. 'Perfect now just need to invite them all!'

"And who are you gonna invite?"

"Oh Cana, Mira, Levy, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel!" I laughed lightly. "I'll make sure we play some sort of game!" Natsu groaned

"Please don't you know what's gonna happen with Erza..."

"I won't let it happen. Anyway I'll be right back!" I appeared in Geazul's realm "Hey Geazul!"

"Yesss?~"

I smiled brightly at the beautiful goddess in front of me. "Can you do me a favor and Go visit a friend for the whole day tomorrow?"

"Awwww!~ Lucy you show up for the first time in forever and you ask me to go away?!"

"I promise I'll spend time with you after the GMG I'll even let you meet my guild!" Little did she know I was crossing my fingers

"Fine! So how many stones do you need this time?" She sighed softly

"How did y-. No never mind, I need six..."

"That's a lot Lucy! You better keep your promise!"

I Laughed nervously. "Yeah! I promised right!" She gave me a skeptical look before handing me the six stones "Bye!~"

"Wow Luce that really was quick!"

"Different time... Anyway Let's go back I need to invite everyone!" I took his hand in mine and concentrated on the guild.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long! I have things to worry about tho family finals and all that other shit! Only about 25 days till it's SUMMER! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! One last thing I do NOT own Fairy Tail ( I wish I did!) Also the new suite is called Bloom, Yesssss~ Just Bloom**_

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Hey Guys I just wanted to say thank you for the support I'm getting I know I'm not getting reviews or anything but I appreciate the 18 follows and 8 Favorites! Also I just wanted to say that I'm trying to get better about my update times and the way I write I've been reading a lot more into things and I understand it a lot better!**

* * *

It only took a few seconds before we stood in front of the guild. "I wonder what Gramps is gonna do to ya now!" Natsu said as he started walking to the guild doors.

"What do you meen do to me I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" I questioned racking my brain but finding nothing.

"You really are a weirdo! The forest Luce, that guy might have seemed like he wasn't going to complain but I think he was just to scared to do anything right then and there." My eyes widened a bit I had completely forgotten that even if he acted happy he could still complain, not only that but this was much worse than damage to a few buildings. I chopped down an entire forest for pete's sake!

I hesitantly followed Natsu into the guild. 'If he really gets that pissed off at Natsu, Gray, and Erza even Then I'm screwed!' Natsu kicked the guild door open with a huge grin. "We're back!" Gray and Erza walked over to us, Gray of course immediately insulting Natsu about something.

"You guys were gone for awhile did something happen?" I shook my head.

"No. Not really just a lot of dark guild activity where our job was." I forced a smile while my hand started sweating, I wasn't worried so much about her hurting me but I still didn't need a pissed off Erza on my tail. She looked sceptical but dropped the subject.

"Are you excited for the GMG?" She asked her eyes shining while she muttered about liking the cake at the banquet last year.

"Yeah! You know I am!" I smiled for real this time. 'Oh yeah the party for tomorrow." "Hey Erza I'm throwing a party tomorrow can you come? around one in the afternoon? We can play some party games too!" She snapped her attention back to me her eyes shining when I said we could play some party games.

"Of course! I'll bring some cake!" I sighed yeah cake...

"Okay thank I'll see you tomorrow then!" I dismissed and started walking towards graw who was till fighting with Natsu.

I now stood in front of the moving ball that was Natsu and Gray fighting. As I grew tired of waiting for them to stop I pulled them apart. "Hey Gray I'm having a party tomorrow, it's at one be there."

"No! I don't want Ice Princess there!" I glared him quickly shutting him up.

"You're telling me not asking?" He sighed

"Yeah Erza wanted to play some games too..."

His eyes widened. "Thanks but no thanks I'm not going." I glared at him

"You are going!" I wanted this party to be perfect. "I won't be the only one upset if you bail like I said Erza wanted to play some games..." I trailed off obviously hinting that we would both gang up on him if he didn't show up.

His face turned an odd ivory color. "Fine! I'll be there!" He huffed and puffed when I put him down dragging Natsu with me to ask the others to come to the party.

Everyone ended up saying yes, granted I had to bribe Cana by saying I would buy booze. "Okay I'm gonna go and buy some drinks and snacks for the party." I waved Natsu goodbye as I left to buy alcohol and snacks.

After I had bought at least twenty bags of large chips and thirty barrels of alcohol so Cana wouldn't have to dig into the supply that I bought for the rest of us.

When I entered the guild and was walking over to Erza, Natsu, and Gray when I heard a loud gasp from the master's office. 'Oops I forgot about the forest...' "LUCCCYYYY!" The master shouted my name from the railing with a dark aura seeping out of him. "Why would you cut down their entire forest!" A few people fell over not expecting _me_ to do something like that.

"Well I actually had a pretty good reason... the first half was because we were having trouble finding a certain dark guild... And well the second half was because a villager called me weak because I was a woman, but the last straw was when he called Fairy Tail liers because I said it was me who cut the forest down... So I proved to him that it _was_ me." It seemed like the master's mood lifted slightly.

"You didn't half to cut down the whole entire other half! Look at all of these papers!" He pulled out a rather large stack of papers. "This is even worse than what happened in Clover and Lullaby!" He sighed. "Since this is the first time you have done anything I'll let it slide. Do. Not. Do. It. Again." I nodded and quickly walked to Natsu and the others.

I was about to sit down next to Natsu when he pulled me onto his lap while grinning, he rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "I'm proud of you... I never thought you would destroy anything." He chuckled and licked my ear. I squeaked as my face turned red, sometimes I just couldn't hide my emotions.

"What was that for!" I pouted purposely trying my hardest to look cute. I noticed him shift uncomfortably and smiled. 'I got him now all I need to do is something intimate for payback!' I shifted my legs so they enclosed around his upper body, I then wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Oh I am so gonna get payback!' I brought my face to his ear and purred softly, while I moved one of my hands under his vest and up to his chest. I heard him gulp when I lifted my head away from his ear, his cheeks were slightly flushed. -To my surprise- 'Man I knew this would get to him but damd.' To complete my payback I bluntly stopped and turned around again to face our group which was now awkwardly watching us.

"Ummm... Anyways where's the party taking place Lucy?" Erza asked me this trying to change the subject.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you and Gray where it was. It's technically at my house but once we're there I'm taking you guys to a different dimension, I still have to set something up." I put my hand on my chin mock thinking. 'I might just do that dome thing I had with Natsu, but that's speachal to us. "Hey Natsu Do you think I should use what I showed you the first time I took you there or something else?"

He looked into my eyes and pouted. "No... That's only for us..."

"Great flame brain now I want to see it."

I sighed. "I'll show you guys if you show up early it's quite pretty." After that I stood up and waved before going to Geazul's realm to get ready.

I had the hardest time deciding on what to do and ended up making a dome in a somewhat small pond close to the area that I had set up, I was proud of my work even with the powers I had it was a difficult task I made it entirely out of water and put a thin layer of cloud over it so it was almost like glass so it looked like _everything_ was just straight up water. I sat down on the large table I had made groaning at a sudden realization. 'I'm gonna have to explain this all to them... I hope they act somewhat like Natsu, he seemed to have taken it rather coolly. I grinned and reentered my own world. 'This was probably about an hour for them considering I was here for over four hours.

I appeared again surprised that they were still talking, I had seemingly interrupted something important because they stared at me wide eyed and mouth open. I heard Gray clear his throat. "Well that was quick..."

I grinned pressing down the curiosity bubbling up in me. "Time flows differently were we are going I was there for about four hours in that dimension time..." I saw Mira giggling uncontrollably in from the corner of my eye. "What's up with her?"

"Nothing!" The three shouted in unison, something was going on and they didn't want me to know.

I narrowed my eyes sighing in frustration. "I'll drop it... for now but, only because I want to play a game!" I smiled again when Erza perked up dragging Cana and the rest of us to a table. "So what are we playing?" I glanced over at Cana who smirked.

"I have an idea... What about we play BSD." I looked confused, but I was the only one Natsu and Gray looked genuinely scared asd for Erza she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"What's BSD?" Cana grin widened as she explained, I noticed Natsu and Gray trying to sneak away. I wasn't about to let them run away so I picked them both up ignoring them struggling while I tightened my grip, they both gave up after I threatened to throw them to Hargeon if they tried again. Cana finished quickly sitting back motioning for Mira to bring over a bunch of booze.

"So basically it's truth or dare but if you don't do it you have to drink a shot of whiskey?" She nodded and handed out rather large shot glasses. 'Oh god I better not let myself get drunk...' I decided to stick with dare for the whole game, it was what I was more comfortable with, fearing the type of questions they might ask me.

"Okay let's start I'll go first." Cana said enthusiastically already clutching a very strong brand of whisky. "Gray Truth or Dare?" He glanced up at her with obvious distrust.

"...Dare." She grinned and I knew he was going to regret his choice.

"I dare you to kiss Lucy." My eyes bugged out while Natsu was glaring daggers at both of them Gray was about to tap his glass to take a shot when Cana muttered under her breath. "Coward." Me and Natsu heard this of course while he withdrawn his hand a new look of determination on his face. He stood up and started walking to my side of the booth. 'He's really gonna do it!" I was angry but I wasn't going to show it I loved Natsu he was the only one I wanted to kiss. "Before you find a loophole it has to be on the mouth for one minute." Cana was drunk I could tell even if I had only seen her like this on rare occasions she wasn't' herself, it was almost like she was trying to make me upset.

I gasped. "How about _I_ say no to this one." I was getting angrier by the minute and apparently some of it leaked into my voice because Gray shuddered.

Cana shrugged. "Hey you agreed to this if you suddenly lose interest in cherry blossom over there because of one kiss it wasn't going to work out anyway." I cut the line at that I gave a menacing glare.

"Fine!" I was not happy not happy at all Gray inched closer to me. 'It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't know he at least _had_ feelings for me!' Gray now stood in front of me I stood up and got ready, as soon as our mouths connected I made sure to keep my eyes open the whole time. This wasn't feeling right not at all, I didn't like it. A soon as I heard Erza say one minute was over I pushed him off, not too hard though I knew it wasn't his fault. Sat down and shot a deadly look at Cana.

"Well then that was awkward... Gray your turn." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing. I held onto Natsu's hand giving him an apologetic look as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Okay Erza Truth or Dare?" She perked up at the chance to have her turn.

"Dare!" I sighed naturally she would be competitive.

"Okay you have to re-quip into your most seductive suite and sit next to Master." I chuckled. 'There was no way in hell she was gonna- scratch that...' I looked up shocked to see she had re-quip into lingerie and started walking over to the Master whose eyes almost bugged out of his head.

After that awkward moment in her life passed she re-quipped back into her normal attire. "Okay Lucy Truth or Dare?"

I straightened out my posture. "Dare." I tried to stay cool and collected but my nerves were getting the better of me this was Erza we're talking about.

As she sat with her hand on her chin in silence thinking of what to make me do, she grinned after a while. "I dare you to strip!" She burst out as my face reddened 'At this rate I'm gonna be drunk in a few rounds!' I tapped my glass and Cana was there in a short second.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that." I chugged the beverage swallowing as quickly as I could to reduce the burning in my throat to a minimal. "Okay Cana Truth or Dare?" I was not going to have any mercy for her this round none...

"Dare."

She stayed collected and calm which pissed me off more. "I dare you to give up on drinking for the rest of the day except for this game." I had shocked her a bit but she collected herself again as I cursed myself.

She went ahead and poured herself a glass of whisky with a smug expresshion. After chugging her drink she look at Natsu. "Okay Sakura Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" I could tell he was still a bit angry at Cana for her previous dare, not only that but she had come up with a whole arsenal of nicknames concerning his hair.

"Okay tiger you have make Lucy drink some whiskey from your mouth." With that statement I knew what she was trying to do and Erza was in on it, they were both trying to get me drunk.

Natsu shrugged and reached for his glass that Cana had just filled up. "Wait a minute Natsu remember what I told you at the hotel about how I've gotten worse when I'm drunk?" He nodded and Cana smirked.

"Yeah so? I'm not some random guy at the bar." He grinned and I knew what he was getting at. 'The cheeky bastard...' He poured the drink into his mouth before smashing his lips onto mine and forcing the drink into my mouth, some of the drink ended up running down my chin but we didn't care because he was making up for the kiss with Gray. His tongue was dancing around my mouth and it didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon. The only reason we stopped was because Gray had cleared his throat.

"I don't think there's any of the drink left." Erza laughed when I tried become a turtle and hide my head in my shoulders.

"Stripper Truth or Dare?" Gray stared at Natsu trying to chose which would be worse for his health.

"Truth." He sighed in defeat after all he had just kissed his girlfriend.

"Awww! I wanted to get you hurt in some way! Fine, do you still have feelings for Lucy?" Gray panicked and looked anywhere but Natsu and I, apparently he had forgotten about just taking a shot because her took a large breath and opened his mouth to talk.

"Yes." Cana smirked again. 'So that's why she dared him to kiss me? I don't know what this little scheme they're doing is giving me a headache...' I saw Juvia behind a pillar emitting a dark aura. 'Great.' I sighed and waved my hand telling them to go ahead and continue playing. "Erza Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw out all of the cake we currently have." Erza began sobbing into her arms without any response before getting up to dump her precious cake in the trash can.

Once she was back she was still sniffling. "Natsu Truth or Dare?"

His eyes lit up. "Dare!" He grinned like an idiot.

"I dare you to remove one article of clothing from Lucy!"

"What is up with you and getting me to strip!?" Erza laughed and something gave me the feeling that she had been a bit drunk already...

All Natsu did was shrug and turn to me, it took him awhile to decide what to take off but ultimately I hoped he would pick my shirt since I was wearing an undershirt it wouldn't be too bad. "Okay Luce ready?" I nodded and closed my eyes, relief flooded over me when he grabbed the bottom of my shirt.

The rest of the night went on with us drinking a shot sometimes and others just dealing with the dares and truth we were given.

* * *

 **NSFW coming up!**

It was now ten o'clock and everyone was wasted while I was a bit tipsy but that's it. "Hey Luce Truth or Dareeee?" Natsu was slumped over my shoulder with his eyes drooping.

Me being me while tipsy giggled and. "Dare!"

"Oay chug the ret of teh whiskey!" He was laughing his words hardly recognizable, again me being tipsy was stupid enough to chug the bottle "Go Luceeee!" He laughed again when I head butted the table and laughed with him. Soon the alcohol I had just drunk would get to my system and it would be too late.

"Okay I think it's time you guys go home... Juvia you bring home gray -Gray began dancing on the table completely naked- I'll take Erza home -Erza began barking orders at the sober men of the guild to get her more whiskey-, and Lucy you seem to be at least a bit sober so take Natsu home will you?" I nodded and stood up with my boyfriend half passed out in my arms.

I kicked open the doors and sprinted through town laughing with Natsu. Soon we were walking down strawberry street this time with Natsu draped over my shoulder for support while I half dragged half walked with him to my home. Once we were in front of my apartment I decided I was too lazy to open the door and decided to see how Natsu feels when he goes through my window. "Ne Natsu?"

"Yosh?" I laughed and poked him in the stomach. "Hey What warsss that for Luceee?" I just continued laughing while I picked him up and jumped to my window and into my house. "Luce?"

"Hmm?" I hummed in response.

"why did you poke meeee?" He laughed again.

"Because I wanted to." I was lucky the whiskey was still not having it's full effect on me.

"Awww! Fineeee I'll get payback!" With that he lunged on me, the whiskey bottle I had chugged started to take effect in the worst possible way.

"What are you d-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because he started tickling me mercilessly. "N-Natsu s-s-stop!" I couldent stop laughing with my back on my bed and him ontop of me tickling me to death. "N-Na-Natsu s-seriously st-stop!" I was on the verge of tears when he did stop and roll off of me.

"You know Luce I love you." I smiled and turned to face him.

"Yeah I know." I leaned in and kissed him. It started as a normal kiss but, then again we were drunk so Natsu ended up on top of me again. My hands were tangled in his hair and his hands were on my waist as he explored the inside of my mouth, I nipped his lip hoping for a reaction. I did get my reaction but it wasn't what I expect, he moved his hand to the bottom of my shirt and began removing it while he trailed heated kissed down my jaw line to my neck occasionally nipping me. I moaned when he hit a sensitive spot on my neck.

My shirt was now lifted to my chest and his hands feeling the mound of flesh underneath it. his kisses continued to trail down until he hit the top of my shirt, he skipped down to my stomach and began his trail again this time upwards. This time when he reached my shirt he stopped and looked at my face. He looked as if he was about to ask permission but, I didn't care anymore he loved me I loved him this couldn't get any better was what my drunken mind thought, so all I did was nod and remove my shirt hastily.

He crashed his warm lips onto mine and grinned when he forced a moan from me as he softly bit my lower lip. I began removing his shirt when he lifted his head to help me, I let him finish his task -which proved to be hard in his state of mind- while I removed my skirt clumsily. I now lay there with nothing but my undergarments to cover up my vitals, Natsu was now bare chested with a look of lust in his eyes. He slowly and carefully removed his scarf folded it and put it on my nightstand. I brought my face up to meet his in a passionate kiss, we only parted to breathe and when we did we were gasping for air. His hands moved up my sides stopping at my bra. This time he hesitated for the slightest of seconds before practically ripping the small piece of cloth from my skin.

Without hesitation he moved his hands to my exposed chest. I moaned from the sensation of him lightly pinching the sensitive flesh, I experimented a bit and let my hands trail down from his hair to his back and back up to his neck. After a few enjoyable heated kisses he made his way across my jaw bone to my ear, he growled softly into my ear before peper kissing his way down my neck and collarbone. I moaned for the unteanth time that night when he began massaging one of my breasts and making use of his tongue on the other.

I was getting tired of foreplay, extremely tired of it. I shifted so my legs were entwined with his and rolled over him, I was now straddling him to the bed. I planted desperate kisses along his jawline, nipping his earlobe and then slowly moving down his chest. Making sure not to miss any of his extremely well taken care muscles, while my hands traced the outlines of is back. After I reached the mid area of his chest crawled down and continued, enjoying the way his eyebrows furrowed and how his face was slightly flushed. I was now at the hem of his pants, I was eager infact I could have just ripped off his pants right then and there. Still having somewhat of a common sense I slowly brought my hands under the thin fabric and began pulling it off along with his underwear.

I looked up with a seductive smile printed onto my facial features, I noticed the soft flush of his face had darkened a bit.I hesitated a bit before I wrapped my hand around his member and then began slowly stroke it in an up and down motion, while I moved back up to kiss him. He groaned into my mouth as I quicked the pace of my hands, I had noticed he was extraordinarily stiff and _large_ 'I don't even know if I can fit this thing! It's my first time this is so gonna hurt...'

I stopped kissing him taking the time to look at his face closely, His eyes were glazed over and hooded and his entire face was a light shade of crimson. I began moving my head down again, I floated above _it_ with a determined look. I moved my head closer to him _,_ and my determination faltered for a second before I took it all into my mouth. -or as much as my mouth would let me- I heard him gasp as he clenched the bed sheets. I let my tongue circle around his tip with each motion I made, I could tell he was enjoying it with the deep growls and hisses he let loose, "Damn! Lucy I'm gon-" He stopped mid sentence when he released a thick white liquid into my mouth.

I looked into his eyes and lifted my head up for him to see that half of it was spread across my face the other half was in my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked my finger to entice him, I could tell it was working. "Natsu it's now or never." I stated it was a bit out of place but I couldent think of anything better at the time. He nodded slowly before he rolled over to switch our places once again. We kissed once more with lust laced in our actions, I had been ignoring the fire growing in my lower area but it wasn't letting itself go unnoticed any longer. His hands moved lower and lower in a very slow fashion until he reached my underwear. I was tired of waiting for him to gather the courage to just pull them off so, I moved my hands from his hair and took them off myself.

He was now at my entrance this was it I would become one with the man I loved, given I was drunk but it didn't matter. I smiled reassuringly as he entered slowly trying his best not to hurt me. He was inside me, fully inside of me. It was painful at first but soon I was overcome immense pleasure. I moved my hips in a circular fashion letting him know I was ready for him to start. When he did start it was slow and I soon grew more needy, I wrapped my legs around his back to give him better access. I noticed him gaining speed as if he was just as needy as me. This was the best, it was loud, and silent at the same, sweaty, and messy but, it was the best. The rest was easily the best time of my life, my head was clouded with pleasure and the _noises_ all the moans groans. I knew I would remember this part if anything the next morning, when we both reached the peak it was indescribable it just felt so _good_.

The last thing I saw before sleep took me away was a soft smile on his face as I lay in his arms. The thing I heard was "I love you."

 **(Okay you're safe now.)**

* * *

I woke up a bit sore but it was bearable, I wasn't worried about anything until I saw Natsu next to me in my bed... Naked. That's when all the memories flooded my brain, all of it the awkwardness, the pleasure, the mutual love, and the happiness. My face was certainly the color of Erza's hair when I leaped out of my bed and ran for the bathroom. I was inside the small room when the hangover caught up to me and it was the worst I've had so far, I remembered the bottle of whiskey that I chugged after I lay on the floor for a while enjoying the coolness. It took all I had not to throw up while I was searching for pain meds in my bathroom cabinet.

"Luce?" I heard my favorite nickname quietly come from my bed. I smiled to myself regretting it afterwards when my headache grew and protested at the use of facial muscles.

"I'll be right out." I pulled out an extra set of pills and went to my kitchen to get two glasses of water. "Hows your head?" I questioned while knowing it wouldn't be as bad as my headache since he was more used to mass alcohol consumption.

"It's not too bad." I heard the bed sheets rustling followed by a quiet hiss and groan. "Okay it's really bad."

I chuckled again regretting it when my head protested the act. "I have some medicine here." I said while walking into the bedroom. I saw his jaw drop as her turned away quickly. I put down the things I was holding before asking anything. "What?" He groaned again.

"Um... You seem to have taken up Grays habit." I looked down at myself for the first time that morning. I shrieked and ran to get my close almost forgetting about our hangover. I eventually did get dressed we were both holding our heads.

"Sorry... Also your kinda Naked too." This time he looked over himself before running to get dressed, afterwards he clutched his head and cursing himself. "Do you not remember what happened last night?"

He turned slowly with a frown. "Of course I do how could I forget something like that?"

I sighed. "Then your reaction shouldn't have been that bad when you saw me naked, or noticed yourself naked for that matter." I started crawling for the medicine not trusting myself to stand up again.

"I was drunk Luce, it's a bit of a blur." I nodded to agree, I might remember _what_ happened but not very clearly.

"What time is it?" I said remembering I had a party planned today.

"It's about eight... Wow I'm surprised I woke up this early." I sighed in relief I have at least a few hours to get rid of this hangover.

"Okay we have five hours to get rid of this hangover, how about I make us some food when the medicine kicks in?"

He shot up right after that and chugged the water and swallowed the pills along with it. I smiled and stood up now feeling much better thanks to the medicine. "Why five hours? Did we plan a job or something?"

"No Natsu, I planned a party." I smirked when he walked after me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we just ditch everyone and sleep?" I wiggled myself from his arms to get some eggs and a pan.

"No Natsu, it's almost like a goodbye party for me I'm leaving right after the games are over. The most I'll do is stay that last day in the inn." I felt him stare at my back, he was probably upset that I would leave in a little over a week.

"I won't let you leave."

"Oh? And who said I would let you have a chance to stop me?" I smiled again when He draped himself over my shoulder while I cooked the eggs.

"I did." The smile faded with his statement.

I turned around and waved the spatula I was using in his face. "Look Natsu, I don't want to leave but I have too I can't fully control this power. I don't want to end up hurting anyone I care about." I turned back around and stirred the eggs around to make sure they didn't burn.

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore, actually he seemed a bit angry considering his body heat increased. I heard him sigh before it want back to normal. "Can you make bacon and biscuits too?" I smiled with the question and pointed at the counter where I already had the two items sitting out. "Oh. I didn't see that." He put his head on mine as I hummed the tune of Let Her Go.

I teleported the biscuits into the oven after I heard the preheat timer go off. "I love you idiot." I didn't really know why I said it I just did, but it didn't batter he already knew.

"Why am I an Idiot?!" He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Because you didn't see the bacon and biscuits."

"That's not my fault you hid them in plain sight." I laughed. 'He would say that.'

"There was nothing for them to blend into, so they weren't even hidden in that way." I took out a five plates and another pan for the bacon eggs and biscuits. I emptied the eggs onto one of the plates and placed the pan into the sink. I began cooking the bacon while I checked on the biscuits. 'Almost done.' Not too long afterwards our breakfast was done.

I ate somewhat slowly while Natsu scarfed his portion down in a few big gulps. "That was good!"

"I guess that medicine really does do wonders my hangover's gone you?"

"Yup!" He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Let's go to the guild!"

"I don't wanna, Let's just hang out." I looked up with puppy dog eyes. He looked away and sighed

"Okay... Whatcha wanna do?" I smiled brightly.

"This!" I jumped up and pushed him to the floor, after his shock subsided I started tickling him. "Payback!" I smiled brightly as his non-stop laughter filled my apartment.

"L-Luce!" I smirked he was finally on the receiving end of the torture people call tickling.

I stopped shortly after I started getting bored rather quickly. I kissed him and stood up, I hand my hand out for him to get up. "We need to find a way to pass time I'm bored."

"How about we get ready for the party?" He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he took my hand to get up.

"I already have a place set up and stuff also time flows differently in there so it wouldn't matter much. Oh I know I can set up an arena I wanna get some stored up energy out!"

Natsu smiled weakly. "You sure that's a good idea, you could probably take us all on no problem and win." This surprised me, this wasn't the Natsu I knew he would have been all for it excited to take on anyone who entered the ring.

"We can make up certain rules to make it a bit more fair, anyway lets go!" I grabbed his hand and did my thing. "Okay so the demi-sphere is over there the mock bar is here, I'll add an extra room here for the arena!" I said as I busted a hole in a wall and prepared it similarly to the original hub area.

I admired my handy work once again, the floor in this room was just actual cloud surrounding an area that had a bit thicker layering over the magenta water than the hub signifying that to be the actual fighting area. About two feet behind the cloud floor was a row of seven magenta seats with a pink cushion to make it more comfortable, the walls were also plain cloud with magenta vine patterns swirling around it as if they were actual vines growing from the ground.

"Ever think of becoming a home decorator?" I heard the familiar voice behind me, I leaned backwards into his arms when I knew he was close enough.

"No why?" I smiled, I knew why but I didn't want to seem cocky.

"This place is amazing!" he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks Natsu I apreciate it, really. So that took about another four hours which means we have about two and a half left in the normal world, What do ya' wanna do?" I felt him smirk into my hair.

"I'll tell you when we get back." He whispered into my ear with a husky voice. I could probably guess what he meant but pretend to be clueless wanting to know his choice of actions.

"Okay." I smiled brightly while transporting us back to earthland.

As soon as we were back Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you know how much I love you?" He said his voice husky again but this time it was lightly laced with need.

"Probably, why don't you show me?" He flashed a grin, not a normal grin this one was just like the one he showed me last night and I liked it. He initiated a lingering kiss and slowly brought me up against a wall, we moved at a quicker less awkward pace than last night. He let his tongue slide across my lower lip, he didn't need to do anymore I willingly opened my mouth to his request. He entered my mouth with eagerness and need, I wasn't drunk so this time I fought for dominance. As the love resle of our tongues continued Natsu brought his arms down to my thighs and picked them up to get closer to me, I helped with the fact that I wrapped my legs around his waist. I lifted my head slightly to give him a better acces to my mouth.

Natsu won the fight for dominance and began re-exploring my mouth with more gracefulness than last night. After the affectionate make out session Natsu began on the same path of last night leaving love bites every now and then, this time when he reached my shirt he picked me up me by my butt causing me to moan when he roughly squeezed it. My legs were still locked around his waist when he carried me to my bed. He softly placed me onto the bed and began climbing over me. "If I had know you were just gonna undress me right now I would have just stayed naked." I said jokingly as he removed my shirt roughly.

He chuckled and smirked. "Maybe that would have been better." He said while taking his own shirt off. "This time I'm not drunk." He said before he ripped off my bra.

"I love you." Was all I could get out of my mouth before he placed a needy kiss onto my lips.

* * *

 **(Sorry one NSFW scene is enough for one chapter!)**

I had just showered and was now putting my hair up in a ponytail when Natsu walked in to take a shower too. "Hey Natsu make sure you don't use up all the hot water."

"Okay Luce." Was his reply as I left with a towel clinging to my skin. 'Okay what should I wear?' I sat on my bed deep in thought for awhile infact Natsu had finished showering before I came up with what to wear.

I decided to go with black shorts and a navy tank top with black trim. It was now 12:30. 'Erza and Gray should be here any minute now.' As if on cue I heard a knock on my door. "Coming!" I ran to my door and swung it open. "Hey guys come in!"

Erza smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Oh and before I forget I was able to ask Levy and Mira to come since you couldn't ask them yesterday."

"Thank you so much! I was worried they wouldn't show up or something." I smiled and began walking to my living room.

"Also I brought cake just as promised!" She held up a white box that I recognized to be from the local baker.

"Yeah... Thanks, anyway you guys wanted to know what I was talking about with the dome?" Gray showed emotion for the first time since he came here.

"Yeah we did." I smiled and entered the simple room I called my livingroom.

"Your clothes Gray." He looked down and scowled.

"Crap!" He ran down the hallway to gather his clothes back up. Natsu was sitting on the couch looking at the necklace I had gotten him earlier with a small smile plastered on his face.

"You guys ready?" Gray entered the room and smirked.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Okay you guys need to swallow this so you can breath there, Natsu can explain when we get there. Everyone grab me somewhere." I realized the last part sounded a bit strange but I'm sure they didn't mind. Erza placed her hand on my shoulder, Natsu my hand, and Gray my upper arm.

I moved us to right outside the dome and let Natsu explain everything to them, I would have to explain it to the rest so I was just a bit lazy. "Before we go in there I need to get two more stones." I quickly teleported myself away into a room Geazul had made filled with these little stones and hurryed back.

"Okay let's go guys." I walked into the beautiful creation and smiled when Erza and Gray gasped.

"Wow Lucy this place is beautiful." I heard Erza comment while Gray went back to his straight face.

"Let me show you something Erza, think of something and close your eyes." She did as told and quickly closed her eyes. I placed my hand on her shoulder and concentrated on channeling her idea to the stars. "Okay open your eyes."

Again she did like I said and saw the stars move to shape something. It ended up turning into a detailed picture of Jallal and her eating a huge strawberry cake. "Awww! Erza!" I hugged her while she was stunned.

"H-How did you do that?" I pulled back and smiled.

"It's simply one of the many things I can do in the dimension, like this." I walked over to Natsu who was -surprisingly- standing a few feet back smiling SILENTLY! I pulled him with me into the air, he quickly got jist of what I was doing and began flying with me.

Gray's mouth dropped. "Okay this place is pretty cool." We all shared a laugh before I teleported us back to our world.

"So... What do we do for thirty minutes?" Erza gracefully sat down on my couch while Gray flopped onto it.

"I know Luce!" Natsu hung his arm around my shoulder and smiled brightly. 'Oh god what does he want?' I perked my eyebrow in question. "We can eat lunch!"

I groaned along with Gray. "How did I know you were gonna say that? Whatever I can cook a quick lunch for us all."

I quickly walked into my kitchen and pulled a few boxes of meat and spaghetti out along with tomato sauce. I pulled a clean pan out of my cabinet and formed meat balls out of the beef I had pulled out. Not before too long my team was sitting at my table chatting while patiently waiting for the noodles to be done. While the water began to slightly boil I added some salt, pepper, and basil to the tomato sauce that was now mixed in with the meat balls. "It's almost done!" I cheered hoping it wouldn't be too late to actually eat it, again as if on que -the que of doom- the doorbell rang. "I guess we're just gonna have to eat at the party Natsu, Erza can you explain where we are going to the rest while I finish this?"

"Sure." was the only answer I got from both of them. While they were both out explaining what would be happening I heard Gray sigh quietly as I placed the now finished meal into a pot to take with us.

"Hay Gray could you take some utensils?"

"Mhh" Was all I got.

"Are you upset about something?" I spun around with the largest pot I currently had in my hands.

"Huh? Oh no I just have a question that I know I won't like the answer too." He had a distant look in his normally cold eyes.

"You can't be sure about that! Shoot, I'm sure I can answer it." I smiled brightly at him and noticed that the smile he returned with was forced.

"Why did you pick him?" I knew what he meant, why did I pick Natsu not Gray. I was shocked infact I had almost dropped the pot.

"Gray... We just weren't meant to be I'm sure what you feel is strong friendship not love you might not realize it yet, besides I'm not a good fit for you." I left it at that. His mood was lifted slightly, he was still a bit sad but I couldn't really do much more than say reassuring words. "I'm sure you'll find someone to love they may be closer than you think." It was obvious I was hinting at Juvia but he was almost as dense as Natsu, it just couldn't be helped.

"I think they get it!" I heard Natsu shout as he entered the kitchen again. I smiled made one of the small stones appear in each one of my friends hands. "That's the stone you need to swallow." Natsu grinned brightly excited for my party just as much as the others.

"Okay let's go everyone hold me!" I smiled brightly also excited for my party. Erza held my shoulder along with Levy and Mira, Gajeel awkwardly put his hand on my head with Gray, Juvia held my upper arm while Natsu somehow maneuvered himself around everyone hand hugged my by my waist . "Ready? Good! Let's go!" I shouted and transported us to the parallel dimension.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY! But this chapter is already getting too long I really wanted to write the party in this one but it would have ended up being about ten thousand words then! So again sorry for the cliff hanger!**

 **(I don't own Fairy Tail or Let Her Go)**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


	7. Announcement:I am NOT quitting the story

**Hey everyone, sorry to disappoint this isn't a chapter I know. I am working on it but I'm five states away from home so I don't really have a lot of time to work on these stories D:. Anyway, this is to let you know that yes, I failed at uploading the last to days of NaLu Week 2016 and I hate myself for it. Another thing is that after this I have a short NaLu school AU I'll b writing and another story requested by ObeliskX this story will be rated M and about three-four chapters called Traitors To The Kingdom, I don't want to spoil anything but it isn't about any ships it's just a plain smut story. The last thing I want to say is that school will start again pretty soon and I'll actually try to update like once a week on a specific date like I don't know Sunday and Saturday.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me, I've been trying to improve and I really appreciate the follows and favorites, and the reviews I get on other stories :D If any of you are thinking about starting to write all I have to say is just start, I know this may not mean much from me I'm not very good but I've gotten so much better and I just randomly started one day because I felt like it on top of that if you like thirteen don't worry *Cough* I'm pretty young too, (I won't reveal my exact age) *Cough* so age is definitely not a problem if you know what you are talking about, obviously from the last chapter... Anyways...**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


End file.
